Secrets, truth, lies, love, what about Promises
by roseskyangel
Summary: <html><head></head>Dimitri left and three weeks later rose is with a child. now three years later dimitri and tasha come to Lissa's and Christan's wedding. What will happen when the truth comes out. i know its been done before but please check it out. First fanfiction ever.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own anything what so ever.

Secrets, truth, lies, love, what about Promise

Chapter one

It has been years since that day. That day when he left me. After three weeks went by I found out I was with his kid and I wasn't sure how that could happen until I realized that it was because I was shadow kissed.

It has almost been a three years since I had my little girl. I named her Val and her middle name was Russian and she had my last name. But she looked so much liked him that I couldn't believe it. Lissa is going to be queen and she is so happy because Christian had asked for her hand in marriage and everyone loved the idea, but me.

"Rose are you going to be okay when we have them coming to the wedding?"

"I'm fine okay. But I'm worried about my daughter. She'll be walking down the ail with you when you and fire boy get married. "

"Rose I know that. But you should have at least told him about Val. Though her name is really long. But you need to tell him before things get out of hand."

"Lissa I said no. I don't want to see Dimitri and you know that. I can't stand it. My little one is all that I have of him. He never stayed at the academy and I can't think back to that day. Hey can I leave Val here for a little while. I'm heading down to the gym to release some steam okay."

"Sure. But Rose, please think about what I said. I know you wrote to his mother and you never got anything back from them. Maybe Abe could help. After all he is your father."

"I'll think about it and let you know okay Lissa. I just need time."

The gym was the same as others, but here I felt safe and happy and I can get rid of my anger from the darkness. Remembering that I had my little girl clamed me down so much that I wanted to cry. For the past two years I cried when I found I was pregnant for her and now she is almost three and what am I going to tell her about her dad. She always asked about her dad and even called Adrian daddy until she finally realized that he was her uncle and not her dad.

"Rose, Lissa told me to come and get you and that they're here." Said Eddie, who was one of my best friends and knew who the father to my child was beside Adrian, Lissa, Christan, and my parents.

My mom finally let me meet my father three weeks after getting to court. He was pissed that Dimitri had left me after he has slept with me. My mother was mad that I didn't tell her what was going on. They wanted to hunt him down. I told them that I couldn't deal with any more pain because of the darkness.

While talking to my father he took us all to Russia where I met Mark who was shadow kissed like me who had married his bone mate, who was Oksana. I was shocked and we learned a lot from them and they had given me Dimitri's mothers home address and I sent letters to them and no one replied back to me. I was upset and then we left Russia, but not before I got to pick some cool blankets for my little girl.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Eddie yelled and said, "Dimitri and Tasha are at Lissa's place and you need to get their as fast as you can."

I looked at him and said, "Thanks. Is he with her or is he somewhere else?"

"No. Dimirti is there by himself with Lissa. Tasha is out with Christian and some guardians."

"Thanks." With that said I left the gym.

When I started to walk away from Eddie I knew there was no going back and that I was about to face my fears about what is about to happen next. I couldn't stand the fact that my daughter is within the same room as her father. I wanted to hit him until when I felt Lissa saying, _he doesn't know and Tasha isn't here with him. Please tell him and be nice to him. Please Rose, I really don't want to do something that I'll regret later okay._

Walking into the room he looked at me and said, "Roza."

I didn't say anything as I picked up Val and left. I looked at Lissa and said, "I'm going home okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Please Lissa I still need time."

When I left her house I felt eyes watching me and my little girl and I couldn't stand it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to the author. **

**Secrets, truth, lies, love, what about Promise**

**thanks for the reviews and those who had added me. More will come and i hope you all like this story.**

Chapter 2

I left Lissa's house and went to mine that was right next to hers. I didn't want to see him or be near him. Not after what I've been through. I walked inside my house to see Amber Frost their watching TV. She looked up at me and knew that something was wrong but I didn't want to tell her.

Amber worked for my father until he sent her here to help me guard Lissa along with Cal, who is her cousin. Amber was a bit taller than me, with short cuarly hair, which she colored almost black, but you could see some brown mixed in as well. I knew that she would start asking questions. She knew who Val's father was and I didn't want to talk about it.

"Rose you know you can call Abe, he would like to hear from you to you know. Plus I think he's coming to the wedding, after all he is the one who helped you and Lissa out at the late Queen had passed away. "

"I know. Umm, I'm going to put Val to sleep so that tomorrow she can work with Lissa. I need to think about what I'm going to tell him. I just can't do this right now, not with that bitch with him and all."

"I know Rosie, I know."

I walked away from her and went to put Val in her bed so she could go to sleep. I walked into my room and looked at my black box with all of my secrets about Val's father. I remember when I found out and then the Queen was mad because she thought it was Adrian's child.

_Flash Back two and a half years ago (almost three)_

_We've been back from Russia for about a week and a half and the Queen just found out that I'm going to be having a baby. She called me into her office. Now I'm waiting for her to finish up her paperwork about important things and mostly what she was going to talk about tomorrow when she has a party for all the royals. _

_When she was done, she looked up at me and said, "Rose I would like to know if you are with a child or not? And I want to know who the father is of this child. I want the truth and not 'so one night stand bullshit that you told everyone else about."_

_I looked at her and said, "Ma'am if you want the truth then your guards needs to be outside because I will not say who it is. But I'll tell you now it's not Adrian's. If you want to know then your guards needs to leave at one."_

_She looked at them and said, "Leave all of you. This matter cannot get out to everyone."_

_They left, slowly. One, by one they walked outside and each of them looked at me and just left the room. When the door was closed I knew I had to tell her. _

_"Now miss. Hathaway I would like answes."_

_"It's Dimitri's child. This baby is his. I know that us Dhampir cannot be with a child with another dhampir, but it happened. When I found out I told Lissa and then we both came up with an answer with Adrian's help. The answer what that when Lissa healed me from the accident she heal me to the point that I can have kids, and that also I'm shadow kissed might have something to do with it."_

_The Queen looked at me and said, "I believe you, but wasn't Mr. Belikov your mentor and teacher at the same time. He could have gotten into trouble because he was sleeping with his student. How long has this been going on?"_

_"Dimitri and I have been in love with each other since Lissa and I had returned to the Academy, but we fought the love off as along as we could. We gave into each other the night for the attack on the academy. Please, Dimitri left to be with Tasha so that I could have a better life and to guard Lissa without him getting into trouble. Yet he said he had used me and that's not true. Please, I don't want him hurt. I love him and I will always love him. Please don't hunt him or bring him back to court."_

_She looked at me as tears started fall and I fell on my knees and I just carried my eyes out. Then I felt someone holding me. I looked up to see the Queen holding and she said, "I won't do anything to get in the way. It's your choice if you wanted to tell him. Rose I know it's hard to go through something like this but I'll help you in any way that I can. Please."_

_Looked up at her and said, "I thought you hated me. Why do you want to help me when you want me and Lissa to stay away from each other. Why are you changing your mind for?"_

_She looked at me and said, "I know the feeling a lover who has left me. One of my lovers left me with a child and then I lost that child before it was even born. I found out that I couldn't have kids. Rose, you're the top of your class and my child would have been Dhampir just like you. Please, if you need anything just let me know."_

_"Thank you."_

_Just then Adrian walked in the room and said, "Aunt why are you here talking to Rose? Why is she crying?"_

_I looked at him and said, "Your aunt and I were just talking about something important. Just don't worry. I think we're going to be friends, now that we understand one another?"_

_End Flash Back._

After all these years the Queen was a good friend of mine and she helped me writing letter to him and we never gotten any answers. Then things turned worst when I would lock myself in my room and she was the only one to try and get me out of my room.

After all of these years I still wanted to be with him but I'm scared to fight for him. Me. Rose Hathaway scared to fight for the one she loves. That's not me. But thinking about all of these things I fell into a dreamless sleep until I felt a spirit dream pulling me in. I looked around and noticed it the Ski loge where I first met Adrian.

"Adrian I'm trying to sleep and you know that."

"Sorry little Dhimpr. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Fine talk. "

**ooohhh, what do you guys think will happen next. What did you think about the Queen and she is so nice to rose. I know it might seem out of character for the most part, but its because they are all learning that their life is chaning so fast. also please review and tell me what you think about this story. thanks and please review. Love you all.**

** RoseSkyAngel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets, truth, love, what about promises**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I know I haven't wrote you guys back, I've been working on college homework and reading a really good book called Nightshade by Andrea Cremer. Its really a good book so far and my friend told me about it and now I'm reading it. So thanks for the reviews. **

_**Last time on STLWAP**_

After all of these years I still wanted to be with him but I'm scared to fight for him. Me. Rose Hathaway scared to fight for the one she loves. That's not me. But thinking about all of these things I fell into a dreamless sleep until I felt a spirit dream pulling me in. I looked around and noticed it the Ski lodge where I first met Adrian.

"Adrian I'm trying to sleep and you know that."

"Sorry little Dhimpr. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Fine talk."

**Chapter 3**

I look at Adrian and said, "Fine talk to me because I would like to get some sleep you know."

"How many times have I told you that you are sleeping. Do you really want to go back to all of the nightmares that you have every night? I know what's going on in court. I talk to Lissa and she is worried sick about you. I don't know what to do."

I knew he was right. He has changed a lot since the last time I had seen him. He quit smoking and drinking so he could be near Val. He loved her a lot. Who didn't she's my daughter after all. But since the Queen has passed away. She left a lot of money to me and Val. But I wouldn't touch it because it hut too much to know that the only person who knew how I have been feeling all these year died. After her death, I thought he would show but he wouldn't.

Then to make matters worse Adrian left to go to college and to try and make a better life for himself. He went to Russia because he wanted to learn more about spirit. Lissa wanted to go but he had to stay where it was safe. Plus she didn't want to worry about me or Val if we ran into the strigoi.

"Rose are you with me are you in a dream land yet again."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking. I can't deal with this shit, you know, after Lissa found out that Jill was her sister and that her father cheated on her mother and all. Then there's Dimitri and Tasha I have to deal with."

"What! Dimitri and Tasha are there. What the hell. Why are they there? "

"Because of the wedding and then Lissa's going to get her title as Queen of the Moroi. I'm so happy for her, but I really don't know how to deal."

"Don't worry my little Dhampir, I'll be back soon, oh and I met someone. You'll love her. I talked to Lissa about having so extras at the wedding and she said sure. Oh and you father says hi and that he needs you to call him about something. He wouldn't tell what it was about. Just some family issues that is going on. So you better call him when you wake up because he is pissed off and I have no wish to die when I wake up."

"Okay Adrian, I'll call him as soon as I'm awake. How much Longer till you're back at Court?"

"Soon. Maybe in three days. You're wakening up. Tell Val I said hi and the same with Amber."

"I will."

Then the dream faded and I was in a dreamless sleep and I was happy for once.

BEEEEEEEEEEBEEEEEEEEEE

Damn alarm clock. Why do I have to get up. I reached over and knocked it off my nightstand and then a yell got me jump up out bed. Then I heard laughter and I turned to see Val and Amber laughing at me.

"Hey I needed my sleep and you know that."

"Sorry, but little princess wanted to get you up early so you can take her to see Uncle Christian."

I didn't care but it was so cute that she wanted to see firefly because he made her laugh. But then again I wasn't sure. But I knew she would be mad.

"Fine, let me get dressed since you two are ready to go."

When they left my room I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and knew that I needed to try and get this fun few months over with because Lissa wouldn't be happy if I was sad all of the time. I put on a pair of pants and a red shirt that was a bit tight, but not as tight that I liked. But I had a kid now so the fun Rose was still their but not as much.

Walking out of our house we went to Lissa's. Val knocked on the door and Lissa opened up and said, "I was wondering when you three would show up. What did Adrian say to you last night?"

We walked inside and Val ran to find firefly while Amber went with her. I looked at Lissa and said, "alright. He's pissed off about you know what. Also he had met a nice young women that he's bring to the wedding. But he's coming home early though."

"I know what you mean. But how are you holding up with them here?"

"I'll be fine. I just wish they weren't here just yet. Oh hey Lissa can I use your phone so I can call Abe. I guess some things up. "

"Sure go ahead. You know where the office is."

I walked to the Office and call my father and when he answered he said, "Abe."

"Hey old man how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine. But Adrian said you wanted to talk to me about something important that you didn't want him to know about?"

"Yes I did. I'm thinking to ask your mom to marry me. I know I should have done it a long time ago but I wanted to do it again. After all your brother is telling to just marry your mother."

"Shay said that?"

"Yes so would you be okay with that happening?"

"Yes, that would be good. So when you are you guys coming home?"

"Soon. Oh Adrian told me about Dimitri and Tasha and that they are there at the house with Lissa. Will you be okay?"

"Yep." Popping the "P" because I didn't want him to worry about me. I haven't see Shay in a long time. He is only a year older than me and I just found out about him a week before I had Val. He looked like me but he isn't tan or anything. He looks more like my mom but with a brown and red hair color.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

We hung up and Val walked in the room and said, "Was that papa?"

"Yes it was. He and grandma are getting married."

"Sweet. Uncle Shay?"

"He'll be back soon. He can never forget about you and you know that."

Val took off running out of the room yelling that Uncle Shay was on his way here. I wanted to see him to but we still had a lot of ground to cover until I know who him a lot better. I was lost in thought when Lissa walked in the room with Tasha and I froze in my place and looked at her.

"Rose is that really you? Omg you have grown into a lovely young women? I have missed you to."

"It's me."

Then he walked into the room along with Christian with Val at his heels. He looked at me and said, "Call her off Rose. Call her off."

"What did you do to her this time?" Lissa and I said at the same time.

"She said that Shay was better than me. That he can fight better to?"

I just laugh at that and said, "He did take you down like 20 times. And he wouldn't take me down because Val would jump up on him if he tried."

"That's right uncle Christ, I won't let anymore hurt my mother. Ever Since Da- "

"Val you know better than to say the d word around you Mother. Come lets go and start cooking something good to eat." Said Christian.

Val looked at me and said, "Are you mad mommy?"

"No. Go with firefly and I'll talk to you about it later tonight okay."

When they left Tasha and Dimitri were looking at me when Lissa said, "I'll be right back."

_Hey you're leaving me with them by myself?_

_ No, Amber is there with you so don't worry about it okay. Just chill because you needed to talk to them as if your friends with them okay._

_ Fine._

I looked at them and Tasha looked at me and said, "Who is that cute little girl?"

"My daughter. She's almost three and I can't believe she is so big already."

The Dimitri looked at me and said, "Where is the father? I would like to meet him if I could?"

"It was a one night stand at a party I went to when Eddie and I were drunk at. Eddie went with Mai and I went with this guy that I don't even know who he was. So just a one nightstand. She's a little cute though. She looks like me."

Then my cell went off and I saw Abe's number and answered the Phone. "What do you want Abe?"

"Sorry little girl but Shay got hunt and he's on his way to court. We'll be their soon. Your mother and I will be their soon. Is there any way that Lissa could meet us at the airport at court in an hour."

"Yes, I'll tell her now."

I hung up and Lissa ran into the room and said, "I heard Rose. He's going to be fine. Shay is going to be fine. I asked Christian and Amber to stay here with her while we go meet them."

"I have to see Val to let her know that he won't leave us Lissa."

Tasha looked at us and said, "Who the hell is Shay?"

Lissa looked at her and said, "Her brother."

**The end of this chapter and now I can't wait to start working on the next chapter. Thanks for all the review. I'm not sure how many I have right now. But I'll let you all know on Monday. I'll update as soon as I can. Hey if anyone wants to be in this story let me know okay. Thanks for all the alerts and the adding to favorites. **

**RoseSkyAngel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to the author but the plot and the course of the story mine, alone with Amber Frost, Cal, and Shay.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I've been reading all of them and I know that's not much but I'm also in college and I don't have a lot of time. But I'll try to update at least twice a day. Until May 23 and or 24 I'll update a lot more okay and get back to ever one on their reviews, Also this story doesn't have a beta, it's just me okay.**

** Last time on STLLWAP**

**"Sorry little girl, but Shay got hurt and he's on his way to court. We'll be their soon. Your mother and I will be their soon. Rose is there any way that you can have Lissa meet us at the airport. The one that is located on court in an hour or so."**

** "Yes, I'll tell her now."**

** I hung up and Lissa ran into the room and said, "I heard Rose. He's going to be fine. Shay is going to be fine. I asked Christian and Amber to stay here with her while we go meet them."**

** "I have to see Val to let her know that he won't leave us Lissa."**

** Tasha looked at us and said, "Who the hell is Shay?"**

** Lissa looked at her and said, "Her brother."**

**Chapter 4**

I looked at them and Amber walked with me when I went to the kitchen where I heard voices.

"That's how you mix the batter together and now time to make the pancakes."

"Yeah I did it right for once, Uncle Christian why doesn't Mommy talk about Daddy?"

"Oh that's something I can't answer for you little one. I love your mom like a sister, so don't tell her I said that or my aunt Tasha because she doesn't like your mom for some reason."

"Oh okay. I can't wait to see Uncle Shay I miss him so much. I wish I knew why mommy won't let me go to Russia to see him."

I chose that moment to walk out to the kitchen and said, "Hey you two. Umm, Shay got hurt and both my parents are on their way back from Russia. Adrian is staying in Russia for a few days. Lissa and I are on our way to meet up with them at the airport here at court."

"Mommy is Uncle Shay going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure. Amber is going to stay here with you. You can only listen to Amber and Christ only okay."

"Yes mommy."

"Christian can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Then he looked back at Val and said, "Don't touch anything, I'll be back in a minute."

We walked away from Val so she couldn't hear us and I said, "I told Tasha and Dimitri that I slept with someone and it was a one nightstand. I don't want them to know the truth because it still hurts and I'm scared about what would happen when Abe, Shay, my mom, and Adrian do when they step into this house. They all know. Even Amber and Eddie and I'm surprised that they didn't say anything to them yet."

"Don't worry Rose. I'll keep an eye on Val and make sure the darkness isn't reaching her as well. Now you guys better get going okay."

Two hours later Shay was fine and Lissa wanted him in her house while he was still healing and I'm just happy that everything was okay with him.

Once we got to Lissa's house Val ran to me and started crying. I looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

"They, the two strangers told me to stay away from the stove when I was trying to help Christian and Amber told them that they can't tell me what to do. Then the one with the scary face burned Amber. Please make her stop."

My father looked at me and then at my mom. They both walked into the house. Lissa and I got Shay up stairs and into a spare bedroom and got him into bed. Val walked into the room and I said, "Let me know when he wakes up okay."

"Okay mommy."

"That's my little angel I know and love oh so much."

I got Lissa to her room and walked down the stairs to hear people argue at each other.

"You have no right yell at my granddaughter and I know who Rose left in charge of her and that was Amber and Christian," Said my mother.

"Hey you know, I would like to know who told Tasha and Dimitri that they could yell at my daughter also who said that they could use fire to burn one of her Aunts because if I fine a burn mark on her any where's on her I'll be hunting whoever did it. I trust Christian and my father, but Tasha I don't trust because I don't know how she is around kids." I said and my mother walked over to me and said, "How is Shay?"

"Resting. Val is with him if you want to see her."

"No, we'll see her later, Rose." She said to me.

"Amber what happened and I want the truth." Said my Father.

"Okay Mr. Mazur, umm Christian went to the bathroom and I was watching by the door way. Then I had to answer a phone call from an old friend and I didn't want Val to over here what I was saying. I just left for 20 minutes when I got back I heard Tasha telling Val that she shouldn't be playing with her little easy back oven. Then the next thing I knew the oven was on fire. I told Tasha that she shouldn't have done that. Then she used her fire to burn my hand when she was trying to get closer to Val. Then Christian put up a fire shield up and Mai came in just in time to put up the water one so that I could get Val out of the way. Mai and Eddie just left because they don't want to get in the middle of this whole mess. I'm so sorry Rose, Mrs. Hathaway, Mr. Mazur."

"Its fine. Thank you for keeping her safe for us. And Christian thank you yet again."

Just then Dimitri walked in and my mom started to yell at him and said, "Why did you leave your charge alone in a house where a young child can't fight to get away. How could you-"

"Mom please, don't."

"But Rose?"

"Go check on Lissa and Shay for me. Dad and I got this under control. You to Amber, Val is worried sick about you. I'm not sure how much she can deal with this crap right now."

When they left the room Dimirti looked at my father has he put his arm around me and said, "You did good about getting her out of the room Rose. I'm so proud of you little girl."

"Thanks, I really did need her to go." Then I look at Tasha and said, "This is a warning for now. If you ever tell my daughter what to do again I'll hunt you down. I mean it."

"If you do that then I'll tell Lissa and you be-"

"Tasha Ozeras, do you know who I am?"

"No. Why? Should I know who you are?"

"I'm Abe Mazur. This is my daughter Rose, and if harm my granddaughter or daughter in anyway I'll have you killed. So if I were you I'll watch my step."

Tasha didn't say anything and the Christian looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Rose."

"You're not in trouble, besides I know my daughter, she would have done something if Lissa didn't put that charm on her earrings. She'll be fine. Trust me. "

"Okay. I'll go check on Lissa."

He left the room and I walked outside and started to cry. My father walked out and held me in his arms and said, "It's going to be okay. Nothing will happen to her."

"The dreams are coming true. I'm scared for her safety and I can't protect her. I don't know what to do. I can't do this on my own anymore. I need help but I can't have help. I heard Val asking Christian about her father. I don't want her to know him because he would walk out of her life like he did mine."

"But he didn't know about her."

"I tried everything that I could, even Adrian's aunt helped me and we never found him. Now he's back with him. I can't deal with them. They are going to be here for a few months and I can't handle one day with them."

Then I just lost it and my powers destroyed the tops of the trees and then Lissa walked outside and said, "Calm down. Rose look at me, you need to chill because you are going to pass out and Val can't see you like that. Just let it out with tears."

That's what I did. I cried and cried so hard that I fell into a dreamless sleep and the last thing I heard was, "Get some rest Rose. You're going to need lots of Rest if you want to protect your little family."

** Please Review and yet again thanks for reviewing and reading my story. Tell me what you think about this story so far. I would like at least two reviews. I know a low number, but I would like to know how I'm doing. I'm thinking about writing dimitri's pov after chapter five or maybe chapter six. I'm not sure. Please let me know. **

**RoseSkyAngel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but, amber, cal, shay and the plot okay. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I would like to thank jjvamps for being the first to review my story. Please review and let me know if I should have Dimitri's POV or not? Thanks again.**

** Last time on STLLWAP**

"I tried everything that I could, even Adrian's aunt helped me and we never found him. Now he's back with him. I can't deal with them. They are going to be here for a few months and I can't handle one day with them."

Then I just lost it and my powers destroyed the tops of the trees and then Lissa walked outside and said, "Calm down. Rose look at me, you need to chill because you are going to pass out and Val can't see you like that. Just let it out with tears."

That's what I did. I cried and cried so hard that I fell into a dreamless sleep and the last thing I heard was, "Get some rest Rose. You're going to need lots of Rest if you want to protect your little family."

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning to Val watching Anastasia that I had gotten for her. She loved that move more than me. She was saying the line of the people that are singing. She turned her head to look at me and said, "Are you okay mommy?"

"I'm fine. Is papa and grandma still here?"

"Yes, they are talking to Uncle Christ, Auntie Lissa, and Uncle Shay. But the scary women and the strange man are also down there."

"Okay baby, just stay here and I'll come up and get you when the movie is over."

She went back to watch her movie while I walked out of the room. I noticed it was the next day. Dammit my powers are getting out of control because of the darkness. I wish I knew where they came from. I started to have these powers after Val was born and I was still learning how to control these powers and yet I couldn't control them because they are different.

When I reaching the hallway that led to the kitchen I heard what they were talking about.

"How has she been doing Lissa?" I heard my mother ask her.

"Better now. But each time I go and heal something or someone she gets out of control and Val is the same way. She protects Val at all cost and yet Val can control earth, fire, air, water, and spirit. She's more powerful than I. I'm worried about Rose though. She goes outside for a run or something and each time she comes home, she's covered in blood and she tries to hide it but she couldn't. She never lets Val see her like that."

"Then why don't you and Christian take Val away from her and put her in a cell for the rest of her life." Said Tasha the whore who stole Dimitri from me.

"I won't do, and Lissa won't do that to her friend who is like a sister to us. Rose has gone through a lot. Being friends with the late Queen, raising her daughter on her own, and also being a guarding to Lissa whenever Lissa ask her to. Val has been good to. She goes to the school here at court most of the time. Then other times she's with one of us. " said Christian, who just stud up for me in front of his aunt.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That they were standing up for me. I was happy and then I heard him talking. "So who is Val's father? Rose told me it was a one nightstand, but she wouldn't do something like that. I know Rose."

"No you don't. Dimitri the Rose that you once knew is no longer there. She's not the same. A week after you left she went two a party with Eddie and Mai, the a week and a half later she found out she was with a child. She started screaming and crying in her sleep about some things she won't tell us. Then she started cutting. Then we, I mean me, Christian, Eddie, Mai, Adrian, and even Jill tried to get her to stop until one day Stan called her on something in class, then she passed out. Eddie was there. She's not the same, even after Val was born she started to heal and yet she isn't the same Rose we all know and love. I want my sister back, but she'll never be the same Rose again." Then I heard Lissa crying.

I couldn't believe that they felt like that. After I started cutting myself I though they just wanted me out of the way. Even the late Queen knew how I felt and she helped me stop cutting and think about my child that I was carrying. The child that was Dimiti's, and yet he didn't know that the child was his.

Dammit it what have I done. How could I have done this to him and Tasha, I should have tried harder. Oh well I made my bed so I have to sleep in it and that means dealing with Dimitri and Tasha. But I didn't want to deal with them or anyone because I wanted my life back I had to take control, so instead of standing here in the hallway I walked into the kitchen and they quit talking.

"Morning Rose, where is Val?'"

"She's watching Anastasia yet again. I swear that when, or whoever got that movie was smart because she watches it all the time, no matter what I try to get her to watch a different one she won't."

I looked at everyone when I started to make hot chocolate, the Christian looked at me and said, "Let me do that. I don't need another fire in my kitchen."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. Lissa was the one who placed the cake in the oven. So why are you yelling at me about that for?"

"Because you were talking to Shay on the phone when you should have been the one to place the cake in the oven, plus you made me make another one for Val."

"Hey she loved that cake better than she would love mine and we all know that. So shut up already firefly."

"Stop calling me that name."

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO. THIS IS NOT THE TIME NORE THE PLACE FOR THAT," Yelled Lissa.

"Fine, keep firedog on a short leash okay. I don't need him in the way of hanging out with you."

We both stopped after five minutes and I looked at Lissa and said, "I'm going to take Val to the park so that she can run around for a little while."

"That's fine just hang out with her. Why don't Abe, your mother, and Shay go with you guys so that you guys can get caught up with each other….I mean if you all want?"

I looked at Lissa and said, "That would be fine. It doesn't matter to me. It's up to them you know."

After a few minutes of talking and eating, I made a plate of food to take up to Val because I knew she would be hungry. I walked up the stairs and entered the room and said, "Here Val, eat this so that you can dress so we can go to the park and play for a little while okay?"

"I would love that."

Val eats her food as fast as she could and then went to get dressed. I did the same and I was leaving my room I crashed into a wall. I looked up and saw that it was Dimitri and he looked pissed off about something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Roza I'm sorry that-"

"Don't call me Roza Guardian Belikov. You lost that right to call me that when you left. If you don't mind I'm going to be taking my daughter to the park."

"Roz- Rose wait please, let me tell you why I left. Please?"

"You already did with that letter I had gotten from you. You don't need to explain anything to me. If you don't mind I need to be getting going."

"What letter. I never wrote you a letter. I came back for your graduation, but Alberta told me that you left with the princess, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mai, and Jill. Yet they all turned back the next three days and the only on that wasn't there was you. Then I found that you graduated early and that you were with your mother and father in Russia. Please Rose I want to know what that note said. Please."

"I can't. I need to be going. Val is waiting for me. Please just leave me alone. You have Tasha now and I have no one and will always have no one. Now please leave me alone. Please I need to be with my family right now."

I walked away from him and I couldn't believe he told me he didn't write that letter. I knew it was him. How could he say that he didn't write that note when I know his hand writing didn't I?

I found Val and the others waiting for me and we all headed to the park. Shay was walking on his own now and he picked up Val and walked a head of us. My mother walked with them and my father walked next to me and said, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know I didn't take you home or anything. I just wanted you to be fine. Please tell me if you want me to hurt him because I will, I don't care. But Rose I know you still love him and I know he still loves you because he help me take you to a room that Lissa showed us. Please, you need to till him."

"But I promised myself that I wouldn't let Val know about her father, I know she will hate me but I can't let him break her heart by leaving and never coming back to her, it will be hard. He can't know. Not until that something happens to me, then he can know and you and mom and take her in. Please."

I saw my father watching my face and saw that he knew I meant will, but I wanted to know that I can trust myself first before I talked to him.

"I might tell him, but not now. I can't handle everything at the moment and I know you want me to tell him, but daddy, please understand how I feel right now."

"I do. But you also must understand how I feel when you're mother didn't let me get to know you all through your life. I know how he is going to feel when you tell him, but I will not be on his side, I'll be on yours this time. But the next, don't count on it."

"I won't daddy. Thank you."

**Awa wasn't that sweet of Rose's father. He's on her side now. What is the deal with the note that rose had gotten for dimitri? Was it from him or someone else? Its 12:10pm on Friday and I just got down with this story, man oh man and I so happy. Thanks for the review, please let me know about dimitri's pov. I might update tomorrow or I might update Monday. Please review and let me know if you want to be in the story as well because I'm running out of characters to put in here. Oh yeah, Cal will be coming up soon, amber will be back in the story too. **

**RoseSkyAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to the author Richelle Mead. But Amber, Cal, Shay, and the plot are mine.**

**I know I the weekend didn't update over the weekend I had a lot of homework and I'm behind on some things. So now that the weekend is over here I'm writing again. So please review and let me know what you think about this story, Umm thanks again for the review, the alerts and whatever else. **

**Last time on STLLWAP:**

"But I promised myself that I wouldn't let Val know about her father, I know she will hate me but I can't let him break her heart by leaving and never coming back to her, it will be hard. He can't know. Not until that something happens to me, then he can know and you and mom and take her in. Please."

I saw my father watching my face and saw that he knew I meant will, but I wanted to know that I can trust myself first before I talked to him.

"I might tell him, but not now. I can't handle everything at the moment and I know you want me to tell him, but daddy, please understand how I feel right now."

"I do. But you also must understand how I feel when you're mother didn't let me get to know you all through your life. I know how he is going to feel when you tell him, but I will not be on his side, I'll be on yours this time. But the next, don't count on it."

"I won't daddy. Thank you."

**Chapter 6**

Val loved the part and her grandparents and Uncle were hanging out with each other and they were so happy. I just placed a blanket out on the ground and sat down. I watched as they were chasing each other. My mom looked over at me and I just looked away from her. I didn't want to know how I could tell her how I felt because everything was just out of control and I just wish that I was normal and just human. I didn't want to be like this.

"Rose, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

I looked at her and said, "I don't know what to do. I feel totally lost. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everyone is trying to tell me to tell him about Val and I can't deal with this shit. I can't. I'm scared and it's bad enough that Tasha is their all the time. I can't tell him or let him explain himself with her around and I don't want Val to be alone with him or her. Mom I'm scared. I'm so scared and I want to know what I should do."

I started to cry and I felt my mother hugging me. I looked at her and said, "What should I do? Please tell me. Ever since the late Queen died I have no one to turn to who felt just like me. Please mom. I need your help."

She held me and said, "Adrian will be back in a few days and then we can all sit down and vote. We'll sent Dimitri and Tasha out of the house for a few hours. Do you think you can hang in there a bit longer?"

"I don't know. I think I can."

Just then Val ran over to me and said, "Mommy Grandpa said I can go to Russia the next time he leaves. But I have to ask you now?"

"Let's wait till after Aunties Lissa's wedding okay."

"Okay mommy."

Three hours later we all went to Lissa's house for dinner and Dimitri and Tasha seemed quiet and then Tasha looked at everyone and said, "Well, I have something to say to you and I hope that you call can understand, I'm sorry for the way I've acted since I've came back to court. Rose, I'm truly sorry about what I did to Val, I didn't mean to. I haven't been myself in a really long time and no one understands that. Please all I want is to get to know you guys again."

I got up and left the room I couldn't deal. I walked out of Lissa's house and went to mine, yet as I was leaving I texted Lissa.

_Lissa I have to get out of there, can you send Val with my mom and dad for the night. I just need time to myself okay. _

I walked into my house and went to my room. I found my raiser that I had used to cut myself and now I was going to do something that I should. I need to do this. I had no other choice. I cut myself and watched as the blood ran down into the little droplets. After a few minutes I covered the cuts and changed out of my clothes and laid down on my bed and fell into the nightmares.

The nightmares were always the same. Everyone dead and the strigoi using Val to destroy all of the guardians and the Moroi. She would be the end of use because she was connected to Lissa just like I was. Yet no one knew about these nightmares because I would always fall asleep after everyone else and also I had my room sound proof so that no one could hear me yell or scream.

Then I felt the pull of a spirit dream and I knew Adrian formed the Ski Lodge and I was happy for once and I couldn't believe how happy I was. I wanted to know what was going to happen this time. I left Adrian hug me and then he said, "Are you cutting yourself again? Does Lissa know about this?"

"No, she doesn't and this is the first time in a long time. I wish you were here. I miss you so much. At least I knew who kept me in line and helped me with my little angel."

"I know. Hey I'll be back at court tomorrow some time. So then we can hang out and get together with the whole gain and I would love to talk to Dimitri and Tasha about a few things."

That's when I told him everything that has been happening and what is going on. I told him how I felt and how I wanted to tell him but I was scared. He knew so well and yet he was reading my aura and knew for a fact that I was hiding some things from him because I wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Adrian I feel so alone and I can't handle this anymore. When I left Lissa's tonight I texted her and asked her to send Val home with my mom and dad because I need to be alone."

He looked at me and said, "you're not alone and I mean that. So stop thinking that. What would my dear aunt think of that about you?"

"I know, I know. But I would like to know if that is even true. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to deal. Please hurry back, because I need help."

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be back soon. I mean that."

Then I woke up to the next day. I knew things were going to be hard. I looked at the time and got up. I put on a sweatshirt and jogging pants and headed outside. I ran to the church and walked inside. I walked over to the candles and lit one for the late queen. I thought to myself as I sat down and just watched the fire. I didn't know how long I was there, but then I knew he was there. He walked over to me and said, "everyone is looking for you."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone to know where I am right now. I just need to be alone."

"So is this how you raise your daughter. Sending her off to Zemy and your mother all the time? Don't you ever raise her on you own? What about the father? Does he even know about Val? Was he really a one nightstand? Or was it something more and you don't want him to know about your daughter? What is the answer Rose, why are you keeping these secrets for?"

I got up and started to walk out of the church until he grabbed my arm and then Cal walked in. He looked like Amber but he had black hair and Blue eyes. Yet the only thing was the same was his face. He was built well and he was tall, but not a tall as Dimitri.

Cal looked at me and said, "Rose are you okay? Do you need any help?"

I looked at Cal and said, "No, we were just done talking. Can help me find my mom and dad so that I could talk to them."

Cal took my hand and held me close to his body, then my sleeve if my shirt came up and Cal saw that cuts and said, "Rose what is this? Didn't we get you to stop this or not?"

"I'm fine. Please don't tell them. They don't need to know that I did this. Please."

We got back to Lissa's house and my mom and dad were talking. When they looked at me and said, "Rose."

I looked at them and said, "I need you guys to keep Val for a little bit longer, after dinner I'll come and get her."

"Rose you should think about this."

"I can't, I need to have time and time to think. I know this is a lot, but I just need to clear my head and the only way I can do that is by working out for a bit, oh and Adrian said he should be back sometime today."

I turned and left. I started running near the edge of court and I couldn't clear my head. After about 100 laps or more I dropped to my knees and screamed, I screamed and screamed to get all the anger out, I was far away that no one could hear me but the on duty guardians. They knew better then to come near me. I was crying and didn't noticed till Amber placed her arm around me and said, "You'll be fine. You're doing the best you can."

"No I'm not because he yelled at me about how I'm raising Val and I can't do it anymore."

I cried even harder and then I heard her call someone and said, "Mr. Mazur I've found her. She's not good. She is about ready to pass out since she hasn't really eaten a lot today. Can you please send some help so I can get her back to her room safe and sound?"

They hung up and I felt her holding me. She knew how I was feeling and then she said, "Cal told me about the cuts on your arms. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about them."

"Amber how will I get through this? I almost didn't make through when he left, then when I found out I was going to have Val and also when the late Queen had passed. How will I make through this. I mean this isn't me."

Then I felt darkness taking me over in a dreamless sleep and I left happy for once. More happy then I did in a really long time. When I woke I noticed that I was asleep for about three hours. I got up and took a shower and then gotten ready for the rest of the day.

"Rose, are you awake?" called my mother's voice.

"I'm awake. Why what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just that Adrian is on his way here now. So you better hurry up because he is bring a few people from Russia here so that we can met his girlfriend and also we can met her family all at once."

"Okay I'm on my way down right now."

We walked down stairs and the doorbell ranged and Christian answered it and said, "Hey man long time no see. How have you been?"

"Good, where is everyone? I have a few guess that would like for you all to meet."

Adrian walked in with his girlfriend and her family and he said, "Everyone this is my girlfriend Viktoria and these are-"

Just then Dimitri walked into the room and said, "Viktoria, Mom—why is everyone here for? What the hell is going on?"

Just then all the women and a boy ran to Dimitri and they were talking in Russian. I couldn't understand a word that they were saying until Adrian said, "Do you care to tell us what's going on."

"They're my family. What the hell are you doing dating my little sister."

Just then I looked at everyone and I just passed out and the last thing that I heard was, "Mommy, mommy."

**So there is chapter 6. I've made up my mind. The next chapter is going to be a Dimitri's POV because it would give everyone and understand about what he meant about not leaving rose a note, I was also thinking about doing Tasha's POV to so that we could get into her mind a little more. Now I think Dimiti's family is going to be wondering about something about Dimitri. Well, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**RoseSkyAngel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I own Amber, Cal, and Shay. **

**I've been getting a lot of reviews and I'm so happy. Anyways I've decided to do Dimitri's point of view for this chapter. I might do Tasha's as well, but I'm not sure. But thanks for reviewing, and adding me to your favorite author/ story. That means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 7 Dimitri's POV**

I just left my one true love. I just left her after I made love to her. I hope she can forgive me one day for what I have done. But I needed to do this so that she can become the princess's guardian and also because I had received a phone call from my grandmother telling me that my Roza was in danger because of me.

After the talk with my grandmother I deiced to leave and guard my old friend, yet I promised that I would go and see my family. When I was done taking care of paper work I walked to Roza's room and kissed her goodbye. I took out my grandmother's wedding ring and placed it on Roza's finger and said, "I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens."

When I headed to the gates, I saw Adrian and said, "You know why that I'm leaving right?"

"I do. I have gotten the same call about Rose being in danger, yet you walk right into the one who is causing all of this. Why? Can't you see that she love you a lot. Dimitri don't leave her like this please?"

"I have to. Please look after her. She needs someone like you in her life. I hope we will meet again Adrian."

"I hope we do met again."

With that I left Rose. I wanted to call her but I couldn't. I needed to leave so that she would be safe and be happy for once. But I will never stop loving her.

A few months went by and Tasha wanted to go to the Academy to see Christian graduate and at the same time I wanted to see Rose. I needed to see her and tell her that I loved her and that I still do.

When we reached the Academy I was Alberta there. I asked her about Rose. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, but Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and Jill all went on vacation with Rose's mother and father."

"When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure. But Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Jill returned today. And Rose graduated early because of some personal reasons. Dimitri, I should tell you that she isn't doing to good. That's why the headmistress, me, and the queen has Rose graduate early. I'm sorry, but she wanted this and everyone here wanted to see her happy. If you want, here is the key to her room key. You should look within the room. See if you can see what I'm talking about."

Then she left. I took off to Rose's room and unlocked the door and noticed that there was the small of blood. But it was ever light. I left and lost my mind or a while. When I finally found Tasha, all the kids had graduated and Christian had a look of pure hated towards me. I noticed that even the princess was mad at me.

"So Christian and Lissa, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to Russian before you have to be off to court?" said Tasha is a sweet and kind voice.

Christian looked at his aunt with a dark expression on his face and said, "no, Lissa and I are waiting for our ride to head to court to meet up with Rose and her parents. Adrian is already there and we just came back to graduate from this school. I'm sorry aunt but I think its best that Lissa and I shall visit you within a few months."

"Why isn't Rose here now?" Asked Tasha, and the I noticed Lissa looking at her cellphone and answered it. When she did she yelled, "What? What do you mean she is going now. Adrian what the hell did you do? Is the -"

Then there was slince and then Lissa said, "Not again. Is she okay?"

"Lissa what's wrong?" asked Christian with a worried look on his face.

"It's Rose, she's—she looked herself in her room and not one can get her out. Adrian just called his aunt. They finally got inside her room and….and Rose destroyed all of her things. She's been taken over by the darkness and it's going to hurt the…. "

She didn't say anymore and Christian took the phone and said, "Lissa, me, Eddie, and Mai are on our way now. Yes they are here and that's why she didn't say much, but how is she? Okay we'll be their soon. Thanks for the call Adrian, keep anything sharp away from her okay."

Then Christian hung up and looked at his aunt and said, "Sorry but we need to go and help Rose's parents out with Rose because she's wrong with her."

"Of course, you'll still come won't you?" asked Tasha in a sweet voice.

"Sure, when we can get a chance we'll be there. But we promised Adrian that we won't leave until Rose is feeling better." Then Christian looked at the princess and said, "come on we need to go now."

They left and Tasha looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Dimitri, I thought they would be happy to see us. I guess I was wrong. Come on, let's get out of here and leave this place for a little bit shall we?"

We left and haven't been to court in a long while. Lissa and Christian did come and visit and they never had Rose with them. The last time that visit Lissa and Eddie were talking on the phone to Rose. I heard everything but didn't understand what they were saying.

"Rose, how are you?" said Lissa with a sweet voice.

"Fine, trying to get ready for bed, you know how it is."

"Yeah we do. Anyways Lissa has something to say. But we haven't told Tasha or him about it. Tell Val I love her and miss her and the same to Mia for me Please Rose?"

"Yep, I'll do that."

The princess took the phone and took it off from speaker and Eddie walked over into the kitchen and looked at me and said, "How have you been?"

"Good, but I'm just tried and missing the U.S. I wish I was their then here."

"Yeah, I miss it to. I just wish that Rose was here with us. But she was here in Russia about two weeks ago when we came. She came to see her father. I'm just happy that she's better."

After about three weeks they all left and Tasha tried to get information on Rose from the princess and Christian but they wouldn't budge. Yet I caught the princess picking up a baby blanket that looked really cute for a little girl.

Tasha noticed this and asked, "Lissa, why are you getting the baby blanket for?"

"For a good friend of mine. I promised I would get her something from Russia, that's why."

They left that day and nothing changed for a while. I called my family every day. Then my mom said, "Dimitri, you have another letter from court. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Just put them in my closet and when I get a chance to come and visit I'll open them. Okay."

"Okay, but you also have a letter from someone named Adrian. Do you want me to read that over the phone?"

"Might as well."

"Dear Dimitri, it's been a while, but I would like to know if I can come to Russia, don't worry Rose is fine, yet she has her hands full, and I'm not allowed to say what that means. When you go to court you'll know what I mean. Please don't be mad when you find out. But anyways I'm finally going to college because my aunt has passed away and I need to get away for a while. I'll write to you every once in a while and you know that I have things to do and people to see. Well, see you around C.R. ' that's all it say."

"Thanks mom."

**Two to three years after. (getting ready to see L/c, and the rose.)**

Almost three years went by and the princess and Christian are getting married. Tasha and I are our way back to court. We've been in the U.S. for about three weeks and now we're heading to court.

When we got to the Princess's house we knocked on the door and saw a little girl opening the door and said, "Auntie Lissa someone is here."

"Valarie Anastasia Hathaway what did I say about opening the door when Uncle Christ, or uncle Eddie weren't with you?"

"To never open the door. I'm sorry auntie Lissa."

Just then the princess picked up Valarie and looked at us and said, "Come on in." Then she yelled for Christian. When he came down he froze and he said, "Eddie, go and get Rose please."

"Sure."

After 20 minutes Rose walked back inside the house and took Val and at the same time I said, "Roza."

She look at Princess and said, "I'm going home okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Please Lissa I still need time."

Then she left. While she was walking away from the house I watched her. She was still a desert princess to me and always will be. The Tasha looked at the Princess and said, "Well, we should get to bed. We've had a long trip back."

Christian looked at his aunt and said, "Are you and Dimitri together or what?"

Tasha looked at him and said, "No. We've tried but there was nothing there. Anyways its time to get some sleep."

The next day I got up and dressed. I headed down stairs and noticed that there was a little girl yelling about an Uncle Shay and that he was on his way home soon. I saw Tasha and the princess walking into an office and Christian looked at me and then he said, "I bet I could take you Dimitri."

"Yeah right." I told him.

Then the little girl looked at us and said, "I bet Uncle Shay can take you both on."

"What? No way. He was trained by his mother and you're mother trained me."

Then Christian took off running into the office and I followed with a little girl at our feet and Christian said, "Call her off Rose. Call her off."

"What did you do to her this time?" Said the princess and Rose at the same time.

The Christian said while bending the truth around a little bit and said, "She said that Shay was better than me. That he can fight better to."

Rose just laughed at that and said, "He did take you down like 20 times. And he wouldn't take me down because Val would jump up on him if he tried."

"That's right Uncle Christ, I won't let anymore hurt my mother. Ever Since Da- "

"Val you know better than to say the d word around you Mother. Come lets go and start cooking something good to eat." Said Christian, I noticed something was off when Christian scold Val about the Daddy or in this case the D word..

Val looked at her mother and said, "Are you mad mommy?"

"No. Go with firefly and I'll talk to you about it later tonight okay." Said Rose with a sadness in her voice that I've never seen before.

When Val and Christian it was just me Tasha, the princes and Rose still in the room. No one said a word and we were all looking at Rose till the princess said, "I'll be right back."

She left the room and Rose looked at her and I noticed something was up because she mad a face of pain, sadness, and anger all mixed together. While she was making face a girl about the same height as Rose walked in. She had black hair, but you could tell that she colored it and it looked like it was a brown color before she colored it black.

The Rose looked at us and Tasha said, "Who is that cute little girl?"

"My daughter. She's almost three and I can't believe she is so big already."

When she said her daughter I knew that she slept with someone else while she was still at the academy. I looked at Rose and said, "Where is the father? I would like to meet him if I could?"

"It was a one night stand at a party I went to when Eddie and I were drunk at. Eddie went with Mai and I went with this guy that I don't even know who he was. So just a one nightstand. She's a little cute though. She looks like me." She said with a voice of sorrow.

Then her cell went off and looked at the number and answered it and said, "What do you want Abe?"

"Yes, I'll tell her now."

She hung up and then the princess ran into the room and said, "I heard Rose. He's going to be fine. Shay is going to be fine. I asked Christian and Amber to stay here with her while we go meet them."

Who the hell was Shay? I so mad that she knew someone with the name Shay. Then I heard what Rose said, "I have to see Val to let her know that he won't leave us Lissa."

Tasha looked at them and said, "Who the hell is Shay?"

The Princess looked at her and said, "Her brother."

**Well here is dimitri's point of view, the next chapter will have both and then it will be mostly rose's point of view, I'm not sure. So please review and let me know what you all think, and please let me know what you guys think might happen, and I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and all of that. **

**RoseSkyAngel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all right to the author Richelle Mead. I only own Amber, Shay, and Cal. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and some of you guys wanted another Dimitri's point of view so here you all go. This is his point of view. Thanks for all of the reviews, and thanks for a friend of mine who has been reading this story and yet she doesn't have a yet but I'm talking to her about it. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Dimitri's POV**

Rose walked out of the room and she looked at Amber. She left and went into the kitchen and I heard her talking to Val, yet she wouldn't answer my question about who was Val's father. I wanted to know who her father was because if he just slept with Rose and left her I wanted to kill him.

Yet I couldn't. Rose wouldn't talk to me or say a word. Christian looked at me after Rose left. He looked at me and said, "Don't worry Dimitri she'll be fine. She's been through a lot to get where she is at today."

"Christian do you know who Val's father is?"

"I do, but Rose made, Me, Eddie, Lissa, Mai, Adrian, her mother and father, the late Queen, and Jill to not tell anyone who isn't within our group. I'll tell you this, when you left she lost sight of who she really is, she hasn't been the same till Val was born. Since then she has been coping about what happened."

I looked at Christian and knew that he meant well but he was also hiding something and I knew it had something to do with me. I ran outside for a run and I noticed that I lost track of time. I headed back and noticed that there was a small of smoke and shouting.

When I walked in I saw Val screaming about not telling her what to do. Just then Rose walked through the door with Shay and Val ran over to them. Rose looked up set but they got Val and Shay up to a spear room. After a few minutes Rose came down and the all hell broke loose.

Rose's mom looked at Tasha when I was walking into the kitchen.

"You have no right yell at my granddaughter and I know who Rose left in charge of her and that was Amber and Christian," Said my mother.

"Hey you know, I would like to know who told Tasha and Dimitri that they could yell at my daughter also who said that they could use fire to burn one of her Aunts because if I fine a burn mark on her any where's on her I'll be hunting whoever did it. I trust Christian and my father, but Tasha I don't trust because I don't know how she is around kids." Said Rose and then she walked over to her mother. Rose's mom looked at her and said, "How is Shay?"

"Resting. Val is with him if you want to see her."

"No, we'll see her later, Rose." She said to Rose.

"Amber what happened and I want the truth." Asked no other then Abe Mazur, who was known as the Zemy (not sure if I spelled it right or not .)

"Okay Mr. Mazur, umm Christian went to the bathroom and I was watching by the door way. Then I had to answer a phone call from an old friend and I didn't want Val to over here what I was saying. I just left for 20 minutes when I got back I heard Tasha telling Val that she shouldn't be playing with her little easy back oven. Then the next thing I knew the oven was on fire. I told Tasha that she shouldn't have done that. Then she used her fire to burn my hand when she was trying to get closer to Val. Then Christian put up a fire shield up and Mai came in just in time to put up the water one so that I could get Val out of the way. Mai and Eddie just left because they don't want to get in the middle of this whole mess. I'm so sorry Rose, Mrs. Hathaway, Mr. Mazur."

"It's fine. Thank you for keeping her safe for us and Christian thank-you yet again."

Just then I walked in from the shadows and the Rose's mom started to yell at me and said, "Why did you leave your charge alone in a house where a young child can't fight to get away. How could you-"

"Mom, please don't."

"But Rose?"

"Go check on Lissa and Shay for me. Dad and I got this under control. You to Amber, Val is worried sick about you. I'm not sure how much she can deal with this crap right now."

When they left the room and I was Rose looking at me and then looked at her father as he put his arm around her and said, "You did good about getting her out of the room Rose. I'm so proud of you little girl."

"Thanks, I really did need her to go." Then she look at Tasha and said, "This is a warning for now. If you ever tell my daughter what to do again I'll hunt you down. I mean it."

"If you do that then I'll tell Lissa and you'd be-"

"Tasha Ozeras, do you know who I am?" Said the Zemy as he looked at Tasha.

"No. Why? Should I know who you are?"

"I'm Abe Mazur. This is my daughter Rose, and if harm comes to my granddaughter or daughter in any way I'll have you killed. So if I were you I'll watch my step."

Tasha didn't say anything and then Christian looked at Rose and said, "I'm sorry Rose."

"You're not in trouble, besides I know my daughter, she would have done something if Lissa didn't put that charm on her earrings. She'll be fine. Trust me. "

"Okay. I'll go check on Lissa."

He left the room and Rose walked outside and started to cry. Her father walked out and held on to her in his arms. I didn't hear what they said, so I just walked over by the stove and looked at Tasha and said, "What the hell did you do?"

"That little girl wouldn't get away from the stove when I asked her to. What do you think I did?"

"I wasn't here, I was out running for a while and you're the one that caused this."

She got mad and she walked away from me and out of the house. I just walked into the living room and took out a book and started to read. After a while I walked into the kitchen and started to cook, Rose's mom came down and she looked at me and said, "Sorry Dimitri, I was upset. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Don't' worry guarding Hathaway. I know that I shouldn't leave the house. "

She just nodded and looked at the princess and said, "How has she been doing Lissa?"

"Better now. But each time I go and heal something or someone she gets out of control and Val is the same way. She protects Val at all cost and yet Val can control earth, fire, air, water, and spirit. She's more powerful than I. I'm worried about Rose though. She goes outside for a run or something and each time she comes home, she's covered in blood and she tries to hide it but she couldn't. She never lets Val see her like that."

"Then why don't you and Christian take Val away from her and put her in a cell for the rest of her life." Said Tasha which I just got mad at.

I noticed how good of a mother she was, and I knew she was doing everything in her power to protect herself and her daughter from the darkness.

"I won't do, and Lissa won't do that to her friend who is like a sister to us. Rose has gone through a lot. Being friends with the late Queen, raising her daughter on her own, and also being a guarding to Lissa whenever Lissa ask her to. Val has been good to. She goes to the school here at court most of the time. Then other times she's with one of us. " said Christian, who just stud up for Rose in front of his aunt.

Then I looked at every one and asked again and said, "So who is Val's father? Rose told me it was a one nightstand, but she wouldn't do something like that. I know Rose."

"No you don't. Dimitri the Rose that you once knew is no longer there. She's not the same. A week after you left she went two a party with Eddie and Mai, then a week and a half later she found out she was with a child. She started screaming and crying in her sleep about some things she won't tell us. Then she started cutting. Then we, I mean me, Christian, Eddie, Mai, Adrian, and even Jill tried to get her to stop until one day Stan called her on something in class, then she passed out. Eddie was there. She's not the same, even after Val was born she started to heal and yet she isn't the same Rose we all know and love. I want my sister back, but she'll never be the same Rose again." Then the princess was crying.

I knew I over stepped my bounds by asking that question. I couldn't believe what had happened, yet at the same time everything made since when the head guardian at the academy had told me. Then Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Rose, where is Val?'"

"She's watching Anastasia yet again. I swear that when, or whoever got that movie was smart because she watches it all the time, no matter what I try to get her to watch a different one she won't."

She looked at everyone then she started to make hot chocolate when Christian looked at her and said, "Let me do that. I don't need another fire in my kitchen."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. Lissa was the one who placed the cake in the oven. So why are you yelling at me about that for?"

"Because you were talking to Shay on the phone when you should have been the one to place the cake in the oven, plus you made me make another one for Val."

"Hey she loved that cake better than she would love mine and we all know that. So shut up already firefly."

"Stop calling me that name."

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO. THIS IS NOT THE TIME NORE THE PLACE FOR THAT," Yelled Lissa.

"Fine, keep firedog on a short leash okay. I don't need him in the way of hanging out with you."

They finally stopped after five minutes and I looked at the princess and said, "I'm going to take Val to the park so that she can run around for a little while."

"That's fine just hang out with her. Why don't Abe, your mother, and Shay go with you guys so that you guys can get caught up with each other….I mean if you all want?"

She looked at the princess and said, "That would be fine. It doesn't matter to me. It's up to them you know."

After a few minutes of talking and eating, Rose made a plate of food to take up to Val. I looked at everyone and headed out to the living room and started to pick up my books and other things and headed up to my room.

Then I felt someone run into me. I looked down and noticed at the Rose was there. She looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Roza I'm sorry that-"

"Don't call me Roza Guardian Belikov. You lost that right to call me that when you left. If you don't mind I'm going to be taking my daughter to the park."

That hurt and then I tried again,"Roz- Rose wait please, let me tell you why I left. Please?"

"You already did with that letter I had gotten from you. You don't need to explain anything to me. If you don't mind I need to be getting going."

"What letter. I never wrote you a letter. I came back for your graduation, but Alberta told me that you left with the princess, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mai, and Jill. Yet they all turned back the next three days and the only on that wasn't there was you. Then I found that you graduated early and that you were with your mother and father in Russia. Please Rose I want to know what that note said. Please." I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't write not letter.

"I can't. I need to be going. Val is waiting for me. Please just leave me alone. You have Tasha now and I have no one and will always have no one. Now please leave me alone. Please I need to be with my family right now."

She looked at me and the left. I didn't get a chance to ask her if she had gotten my ring because she never left it at the academy at her room. I watched as she left the house yet again. I knew that something wasn't right. I never left her a note. I just left her the ring. The ring that was my grandmother's.

The next day when I got up Rose was missing, I started to look for her and I found her at the church and knew that something was wrong. When I got close to her I said, "Everyone is looking for you."

She didn't look at me and then she said, "I don't care. Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone to know where I am right now. I just need to be alone."

"So is this how you raise your daughter. Sending her off to Zemy and your mother all the time? Don't you ever raise her on you own? What about the father? Does he even know about Val? Was he really a one nightstand? Or was it something more and you don't want him to know about your daughter? What is the answer Rose, why are you keeping these secrets for?" I couldn't believe that was so mean at her when the word slipped out of my mouth.

She got up and started to walk out of the church until I grabbed her arm and then a guy walked in. He looked like Amber but he had black hair and Blue eyes. Yet the only thing was the same was his face. He was built well and he was tall, but not a tall as me though.

He looked at Rose and then at me and said, "Rose are you okay? Do you need any help?"

She looked at me and said, "No, we were just done talking. Can you help me find my mom and dad so that I could talk to them."

Rose walked out of my grip and took the guys hand. I noticed that he held Rose close to his body. I couldn't think when they walked away from me. I was just so upset that I stayed in the church for a while and looked at the picture of Jesus and said, "Why won't she talk to me. I only left her the ring and not a note. Someone was after her besides me. Someone is playing with me and I can't stand that. I need help. I need help to find out what the hell is going on."

I stayed in the church for a long time when Christian called my cell and said, "Are you coming home or what? The only reason why I'm asking is because Adrian is back and he is on his way over."

"Alright I'm heading back now." Then I hung up.

I looked at the church and then left. I raced back to the Princess's home and up to my room. I changed and headed back down stairs. I noticed that Rose was down stairs and that Christian got the door and Adrian was standing there and then Christian said, "Hey men long time no see. How have you been?"

"Good, where is everyone? I have a few guess that would like for you all to meet."

Adrian walked in with his girlfriend and her family and he said, "Everyone this is my girlfriend Viktoria and these are-"

Just then I walked closer into the room and said, "Viktoria, Mom—why is everyone here for? What the hell is going on?"

Just then all of my family ran at me and we were talking in Russian. Then Adrian looked at me and said, "Do you care to tell us what's going on."

"They're my family. What the hell are you doing dating my little sister." After I said that I saw Rose pass out and that Val ran over to her screaming, "Mommy, mommy wake up mommy."

The princess ran over to Rose and looked at her mother and said, "Can you place her in her room please."

"Sure."

Then my mother walked with her up stairs and my grandmother walked over to me and slapped me across my face and said, "you shouldn't have left her. Why did you? Now look at the mess you two have made."

Then she walked upstairs with my mother. I was left their looking at Adrian and said, "Tell me why are you dating my sister when you were chasing after Rose for a long time?"

"Dimitri, I'm in love with your sister and Rose yelled at me and said that she couldn't be with me. Please understand that I will not hurt your sister, you mother and grandmother already warned me about what would happen if I do. "

"Don't forgive what I would do as well Adrian," Said my little sister. I was happy that they were together and that she could handle herself. Yet at the same time I was hoping that Rose would take me back sometime.

**That's chapter 8 and now chapter nine will be in Rose's pov and then dimitri's pov will come back in a few chapters. So please review, I hope this answers some of your questions about the note, yes dimitri's family doesn't know about Val being dimitri's just like he doesn't know he's the father. Please review they make my day a lot better when I'm in college and in classes. **

**RoseSkyAngel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had some family issues, but everything is fine, my grandmother should be coming home sometime today or tomorrow. So on with chapter 9 this chapter is in Rose pov where she meets dimitri's family and also yell at Adrian for bring them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Richelle Mead, but I own Amber, Cal, and Shay, and Val as well, though I didn't say that from the beginning. **

**Last time on STLLWAP**

"Nothing. Just that Adrian is on his way here now. So you better hurry up because he is bring a few people from Russia here so that we can met his girlfriend and also we can met her family all at once."

"Okay I'm on my way down right now."

We walked down stairs and the doorbell ranged and Christian answered it and said, "Hey man long time no see. How have you been?"

"Good, where is everyone? I have a few guess that would like for you all to meet."

Adrian walked in with his girlfriend and her family and he said, "Everyone this is my girlfriend Viktoria and these are-"

Just then Dimitri walked into the room and said, "Viktoria, Mom—why is everyone here for? What the hell is going on?"

Just then all the women and a boy ran to Dimitri and they were talking in Russian. I couldn't understand a word that they were saying until Adrian said, "Do you care to tell us what's going on."

"They're my family. What the hell are you doing dating my little sister."

Just then I looked at everyone and I just passed out and the last thing that I heard was, "Mommy, mommy."

**Chapter 9 **

I woke up with a strange women place a damp cloth on my face. When she was that I was awake she said, "I'm Olena Belikov, I'm Dimitri's mother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where's Val, Lissa, and my parents?"

"They're down stairs. Do you want to see them?"

I looked at her and said, "I want to get off from this bed?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't let you do that. I need you to stay on bed rest for today?"

"Then let me go to my house, please? I need to be in my own Room. If you won't let me walk I'll have my brother take me home."

She looked at me and nodded her head. Before she left the room she looked at me and said, "Where did you get the cuts on your wrist?"

"It's nothing to worry about." I told her. I knew I sound rude but I didn't mean to. A few minutes later Shay and Adrian walked in. they both looked like they wanted to kill somebody till Adrian looked at me and said, "She told me you have cut marks again. Rose, we went over this. Why are you cutting again?"

I looked at them and said, "I'm fine. I just need to be in my own bed. Please, you should know how I feel with them around. Both of you should, I can't do this anymore."

I turned away and started to cry, I never cried in front of people unless it was my parents and Lissa. I didn't want to cry in front of them but I couldn't help myself. The tears came down and Shay walked over to me and held me close and said, "We'll take you to your Room. Come on little sis."

They left so I could change into knew clothes and washed my face off. I walked down stairs and I head Shay and Adrian talking to my parents and Lissa.

"She's cutting again, I think this is just too much for her to handle. Lissa she needs some time off. Haven't you seen how she had been acting around you?" said Adrian.

"No, I've been so busy with the wedding and Tasha and him being around that I didn't noticed how Rose was acting. I'm sorry and with Amber watching Val and taking over for Rose's duties I thought everything was fine. I'm such a bad friend."

"No you're not Lissa. Because of you, you helped me graduate at the Academy and you were with me every step of the way when I had Val. You're like my sister and I love you for that. Like I said before I just need time." Then I turned to my parents and said, "Can you keep Val for a few days, I just need time to think about what I'm going to do about this whole thing, and Adrian, I would like to talk to you right now."

We walked outside and Adrian looked at me and said, "Little D you already know that they are Dimitri's family and yes I knew who they were. But I love Viktoria. You know I do."

"Adrian why did you bring them here. Why? You know I've been looking for them and sending them letters all the time and I never received one back from them. Even Mark and Oksana knew I was looking for them. Why did you have to being most of my problem here? Why now? Tell me Adrian."

"Slow down little D. you know that I don't do something unless it's for you. But I'm in love with his sister. Please, Rose, I'll always be on your side then his. Please, let them get to know you. If you have to take time and think things through I'll be here for you. You have family and friends that love you. You have the most wonderful daughter that there is. Please Rose, don't take too long because you know what will happen. You'll never be able to tell him about Val. Now come on you should be on bed rest before you get yelled at. "

After talking to my parents and to Val Shay and Adrian carried me to my house and up to my room and tossed me in bed. Amber was watching TV while getting ready to guard Lissa. Shay thought it was his duty to guard Lissa while I was unable to right now. But no one asked me why I wanted to be left alone. Just the two of Dimtri's sisters walked. The one carrying a baby in her arms looked at me and said, "Is it okay that we can stay here?"

I looked at them and said, "Sure, but can you tell Olena Belikov that I'm sorry for the way I acted for me, please?"

"Don't worry. So what's your name?"

"Rose Hathaway, umm what are your names?"

"I'm Karolina, this is my sister Sonya, this is my son Paul, and my little girl Zoya, please if you don't- "

"what? No you are welcome here. My daughter Val is off with her grandparents, I just need time to think right now, but you guys are welcome here. Please, chose a room, only four are taken up, that's my room, Amber's, Cal's and Val's. but I have three other rooms that you guys can use."

"Thanks."

They left and I just thought about what happened. How could Adrian do this to me, but I knew he meant will. I just wish that I could tell him about Val right now, but couldn't. I knew that he and Tasha were together because I could see it in their eyes. I just wanted them to leave.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shake me away and I hit them. I didn't mean it though, I opened my eyes and saw Paul there.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people wake me up."

"That's okay Mis-"

"Call me Rose."

"Rose, you were screaming and no one could wake you up? Are you okay? I sent my mother to hey my grandmother. They should be here soon."

I looked at Paul and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

When he looked at me he said, "Where were you calling out to my Uncle for?"

I looked at him and said, "I knew him once, but that's all changed now. So please don't tell anyone what I said, please. I don't want to talk about it."

Just then my door opened up to see Olena and Oksana their looking at me. Then I noticed that Lissa was there. She ran over to me and said, "The nightmare again?"

"Please Lissa don't tell them. Please, I can't let them know about Val. Please."

She held me tight and said, "Everything will be okay. Let me heal the darkness so that Val won't be able to act like you."

"Are you sure Lissa?"

"I'm sure. I love you Rose and I love Val and I don't want nothing to happen to either of you and I think you should tell him."

"Lissa you promised not to tell anyone, and I still need time. I don't know how much longer, please, I just need time."

Dimitri's sister left after a while and I noticed that Lissa feel asleep. I got up and wrote her a note. _Lissa, when you wake up I'll be at the church or some place around court. You know all the places I like to go and think about things. I don't know how long I'll be gone. If I'm not back by sundown send someone to find me okay. I need time to think and the places that I like to go to are mostly my thinking spots. _

After I left a note I ran outside and went to the river. I sat down and just looked at myself and thought about the past. Then I felt someone watching me. When I turned around it was Dimitri's grandmother Yeva.

She looked at me and said, "I know your secret child. Why haven't you told my grandson about this? About your child being his? Why didn't you try to find him?"

I looked at her and said, "I did. After my father came back into my life and after I talked to the late queen. But we couldn't find him. He left a note and now he claimer's he didn't. I do have the ring that someone placed on my finger but I looked until I couldn't find him. When he left me and before I knew I was going to have a child, I feel into a dark place. I locked myself in my room, I was cutting myself, and I felt so alone. Please, I can't tell him yet. He's with Tasha and he can have children with her. He doesn't need to know about Val."

"That's where you're wrong Roza. He needs to know about Val. He might hate you at first, but he'll understand why you didn't tell him. He needs to know about her. I know you want to tell him and you're scared. You need to tell him soon. I have a feeling he'll ask Tasha to marry him. You need to tell him."

With that said, she walked away. Then I smelled his aftershave and I knew Dimitri was there. I just didn't know how to react. He looked at me and said, "Is it true? Is Val my daughter?"

He walked over to me and gripped my arm hard and said, "Answer me Rosemarie Hathaway. Is Val my daughter?"

"You're hurting me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first I need you to come with me, back to my room. But I need to talk to my parents first and see if Lissa can get everyone out of my house and her place for a while."

"Rose why can't you give me a yes or no answer?"

"Because you need to understand some things first."

**Oooohhhh the end of chapter 9. I know its past noon but hey I was in classes. So what do you all think that Dimitri is going do when he finds out about val? How will be react to hearing what rose did to herself and how she found out she could have a child with another dhampir? So this is it till chapter ten it might be out later today or tomorrow not sure yet. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : I don't own vampire academy. Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot, amber, shay, cal, and val. The rest belongs to the author.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They made my day. But I'm happy that my grandmother is home from the hospital and I so can't wait till may 20****th**** the last day of finals at TC3 college in NY. Please review. **

**Chapter 10**

**Last time on STLLWAP**

"That's where you're wrong Roza. He needs to know about Val. He might hate you at first, but he'll understand why you didn't tell him. He needs to know about her. I know you want to tell him and you're scared. You need to tell him soon. I have a feeling he'll ask Tasha to marry him. You need to tell him."

With that said, she walked away. Then I smelled his aftershave and I knew Dimitri was there. I just didn't know how to react. He looked at me and said, "Is it true? Is Val my daughter?"

He walked over to me and gripped my arm hard and said, "Answer me Rosemarie Hathaway. Is Val my daughter?"

"You're hurting me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first I need you to come with me, back to my room. But I need to talk to my parents first and see if Lissa can get everyone out of my house and her place for a while."

"Rose why can't you give me a yes or no answer?"

"Because you need to understand some things first."

**Chapter 10**

We walked back to Lissa's house and Dimitri left to go talk to Tasha and I went to talk to everyone who knew about Dimitri being Val's father. I looked at them and said, "I'm going to tell them, but you guys need to get Tasha and the rest of the Belikov's out of the house. I don't want anyone to come in my house till Dimitri leaves."

My father looked at me and said, "You want us to keep Val again?"

"Please. I know it sounds like I don't want her, but I do. I want to raise her, but I need to do this first. Please, I just need everyone to leave so that I can do this on my own. I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to. You know how I am with stuff like this."

My mother looked at me and said, "What is Dimitri going to tell Tasha?"

"That Rose and I want to get caught up with each other. Just mentor and student talk."

He sounded mad. But he wouldn't show it. Lissa looked at him and said, "Don't hurt her, don't yell at her. She'll tell you about some things that happened to her and you need to stay quiet till she's done."

_Chill out Lissa. He doesn't need to be scared by you, though you are the queen. But that is what my father is for. Duh._

_ Rosemarie Hathaway don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do. But I know you are right. Please forgive me._

_ Always Lissa._

Christian looked behind Dimitri and said, "Aunt Tasha, shell we go to dinner then."

"Of course, but it would be nice to have Rose and Dimitri to join us, but guess they want to be alone to talk." She said with a sweet voice, but I knew under that sweet voice and smile that she was pissed off.

They all left and I walked to my house and into my room. Dimitri followed me, but stopped when he reached my door. I looked at him and said, "you know you can come in here."

He walked in and said, "Rose, was my grandmother telling the truth when you two were talking?"

I looked at me and said, "I need to tell you the full story of how things went. I just need you to understand that I did what I thought was best. Please don't get mad. Plus Lissa would be checking up on me though the bond."

He was silent for a while. I got up and took a box off from my shealf and said, "This was given to me by Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, Jill, my mom and father. They each worked on this little box for me. In here are all my memories that hold all of my secrets and a ring that someone gave me."

I watch Dimitri while he was taking everything in all at once. So I continued with the story, "The morning after you left, I woke up to a ring on my finger and I just knew it was from you. Then I found a letter saying that you didn't love me and that you didn't care about me, and that you just used me for sex. I was so mad and angry at you because I thought that you felt the same for me as I do you. I went into depression for a long time. A week went by and I started cutting, drinking, even smoked whatever Adrian was smoking. The Alberta caught me and I handed her the smoke. She put it and tried to talk to me, to see why I was acting up. Two more weeks went by and I started to get sick in the morning. Then Lissa found me cutting and she smelled what I just emptied out of my stomach. She asked me what was wrong, but I didn't tell her. Then she got me down to see the doctor and they took some blood to see what was wrong. When she found that I was going to have a baby she told me to go and talk to Alberta and the headmistress to see what they were going to do. "

I watched his face the whole time and I just told the rest of the story to him.

"Then a week before graduation I had to go to court to see the late queen. I told her everything and she helped me graduate early and that same week I met my father. He was pissed that you slept with me and then left me. My mother knew something was going on be she wanted to kill you. I told them not to. That I wasn't mad, because you didn't know that I could have a child. The queen and my closest friends wanted to know how I could have a child, I told them it had to be something with spirit and that I was shadow kissed as well. Then I graduated early. I moved in with my parents for a while. Lissa and Christian told me that they turned Tasha down on her invite for us all to go to her place for a while. But we were looking for you. My father, the late Queen, and I was looking for you as well. I even went to Russia with my father where we sent letters and letter to you, but we never got anything back. I kept the ring and placed in this box after Val was born. I wanted to give it to her after her graduation so she could know about her father. I even have the letter that you left me, and all the copies of the letters that I sent you. But you didn't write back."

I couldn't say anymore because I started to cry. He looked into the box and read everything. There was only silence in the room. The house was quiet. It felt like house before Dimitri looked up at me and kissed me on the lips and said, "I never wrote this letter. The one who did was Tasha, I didn't know about this letter till you told me about it the other day. She said she left a note saying that she was sorry that I was leaving to guard her. Plus I never went to see my family. I couldn't but I called from time to time to see how they were doing. They just said that they were getting letters from the academy I worked at, from court and also from Abe Mazur, but I never got a chance to read them. But you kept all the copies for our daughter to see? How did they know she was mine?"

"Remember that you used their glass cups when the late queen came to the school to see us. They didn't wash them and also you left your underwear from the lust spell and the time you and I made love to each other behind. They took a DAN sample because they didn't believe me at first. When the DNA came back as the child being yours, they were mad that you left. Also that you slept with a student."

He looked at me and said, "I knew I left something. So you raise our daughter all by yourself all these years. I feel so stupid. I should have asked more about you but everyone at the academy was giving me a dirty look and they were glaring at Tasha."

"Sorry, but they were pissed off at you. But I told them that I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why didn't you come with Lissa and Christian to come and see me?"

"Do you really thing I'm stupid. I wasn't going to see you or Tasha at the time. I was still mad that you left and also I was in Russia. I saw you on time. You were at a dinner. You saw my Father and came over to talk to him. Then Tasha came over. She asked my father who I was and told you that I was his daughter and that I needed to be getting back to the hotel to get some rest. "

"I remember now. But I didn't noticed at the time it was you. But I thought 'she looks just like my Roza' but I guess now that I know it was you, I glad that I got to see our child at such a young age."

I looked up at him and he placed all of the papers, and the box on the floor and moved closer to me and I felt our lips brush each other's. Then I felt our lips met. It was pure love all coming out of him. He moved his mouth down on a jawline and down to my neck and kissed. When he looked at me I kissed him back.

Then next I knew we were making out till my door opened and to reveal a pissed off looking Tasha.

**The cat is out of the bag for dimitri. He finally knows the truth about val being his child. Now what is going to happen next? How in the world did Tasha get into Rose's house without Rose knowing? How much did tasha heard of the full story? How will dimitri's family react to the news? What will dimitri and tasha talk about? And what will happen to Tasha? Review and you'll find out in chapter 11, please let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**RoseSkyAngel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead doses. I only own Amber, Cal, Shay, and Val, and the Plot. **

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and I know that some of you don't like how rose and dimitri made out, well don't worry, rose will get pisssed off at him soon enough and also some people are wondering if there is going to be a cat fight, there is but I suck at writing fight scene, so just please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews, about 35 reviews already. Thanks to all that are reviewing.**

**Last time on STLLWAP**

I looked up at him and he placed all of the papers, and the box on the floor and moved closer to me and I felt our lips brush each other's. Then I felt our lips met. It was pure love all coming out of him. He moved his mouth down on a jawline and down to my neck and kissed. When he looked at me I kissed him back.

Then next I knew we were making out till my door opened and to reveal a pissed off looking Tasha.

**Chapter 11:**

Tasha stood at my room to my room and man oh man did she looked pissed. Dimitri got off from me and looked at Tasha and said, "you need to leave right now. I was talking to Rose and she looked a little pale. I was just trying to get her to lay down."

Tasha looked at us and said, "That's bullshit and you know that Dimitri. So why are you lieing to me? We were going to have dinner with Lissa and Christian and I was going to tell them that we were going to be living here at court, till that bitch was all over you. You know that she's a blood whore with a child. Why do you want someone who can't give you kids? Why Dimitri?"

I looked at Tasha as I got up from the bed and walked over to her and said, "Who are you calling a blood whore bitch. I'm not the one who kept him from his family. Yet when I was at the academy I tried to get him to go see them but he wouldn't leave Lissa and me by ourselves with no one trust, you are the one who if a fucking blood whore. You say you want kids and yet you don't show it. You hurt Val is almost three years old. She's just a baby and you hurt her."

That's when Tasha hit me in the face. I looked at her and hit her, kicked her till she was down. I went by her and grabbed her arm and held them in my hands in a tight grip and said, "Do you think Dimitri is yours?"

"Yes, he is mine. You have no claim to him?"

"Wanna bet. Look at Dimitri when Val and him are in the same room, if you try and take Val from me, you better be careful because for almost a three year old she is really strong and she can take down anyone as it is."

"You little bitch, I'll have you thrown in prison for this."

"To late because Lissa saw the whole thing. The bond works two ways now and we can talk to each other. Now get out of my house."

She left and then I turned to Dimitri and said, "don't you ever come near me again. I'll let you see Val as long as that bitch is away from her."

"Roza, please. I love you-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house and I don't want you in my life. Please just leave."

"Rose listen to me please. I need you to understand that I love you please? Please Rose?"

I didn't say anything I didn't want to. I knew he was angry at me because I didn't tell him about Val, I looked at him and said, "Just get out, the only way I know you are telling the truth is that you break up with Tasha. She's using you and I can't stand to be around you. You left once, and I'm not sure if you'll end up leaving me again because I'm not sure if I should trust you or not. Just leave."

He grabbed my arm and when I hit him across his face sparks flew out of my hand onto him face. He step back and looked at with nothing but anger in his eyes. He left soon after that. I picked up the pictures, papers, and his ring that he gave me that will be my daughters when she gets older.

Later that night my mother walked into my room and said, "He told us what happened and that you still care for him. I'm glad you'll let him see Val."

"Only if dad will have one of his guardians with them because I don't want Tasha anywhere near Val, please, it needs to be like that for now. Please. "

"Of course. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep. I just need some time on my own for now. Tell Val I'll come and get her tomorrow, I just need time to clear my mind and I know that you know that."

She left and I was I n my room by myself and I must have fallen asleep because I felt a spirit dream and I welcomed it. When I looked around I noticed it was the academy and I knew it was Adrian. I looked at him and said, "What do you want?"

"Rose, are sure you okay?"

"Why does everyone have to ask me that for. I'm fine. It's just-that I need time to think and clear my mind. What do I do now that the secret is out? How am I to cope with Tasha lurking in every shadow that I come across though I can control my powers."

"Rose I know you are still hanging on to very thin ice and I don't want to see my best friend who is like a sister to me fall again or have darkness within you aura. Please talk to me."

I looked at him and I knew a way to see if Dimitri or Tasha was telling the truth or not. I thought back to what Adrian told me about reading auras. I looked at him and said, "Is their away that you and Lissa can talk to Dimitri and Tasha. Please ask them question and ask Dimitri if he was the one who left that note and why did he leave. Then ask Tasha if she wrote that note to me please. I know you can tell if they are telling the truth or not. Please Adrian can you do this for my sake, please?"

"You know I will little Dhampir. Please just try and stay calm. I'll go and talk to Lissa in the morning and I'll even talk to your father okay."

I looked at Adrian and I knew he meant everything that he had just said to me. I just wish I didn't have to be upset about the way I used him back at the academy and I knew that things were not the same. I just wanted him to be happy and yet I'm not happy. I'm just filled up with darkness. I looked at him and said, "Why isn't this stupid ring working for me. Why is it being stupid and not healing the fucking darkness from me."

Adrian looked at me and said, "you'll be fine and if the ring needs to be re-charmed. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, as long as I don't have to see Tasha again and I'll be happy for the rest of my life. I just wish that Dimitri had never left me; I wish that he could see Val when she was little but I know it won't happen. I don't know how to react to all of these things."

Adrian looked at me and I knew what he saw. The same little Dhampir that he had once fell for standing in front of him with so many emotions that are going through my eyes. Then he sees the women that I have become and a good mother that I have become. He sees how much I'm hurting. He knows that there are only a few people who can see beyond my mask and know what I'm really feeling. He can see everything as clear as day.

"Little Dhampir tell me the truth are you hurt or are you okay? Please I'm trying to help you and you need to tell me what's wrong in order to help you."

"I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore. Am I a good mother to Val? Am I even a good guardian to Lissa? Am I good daughter and friend? Am I even good enough to be alive? Adrian I need someone to help me and I don't know who I can turn to. I love Dimitri and I don't know if I can trust myself or anyone anymore."

"Rose looked at me you'll be fine trust me. You just need to believe me. You have to trust me. Rose don't you dare wake up."

"I'm sorry."

I woke up and I noticed it was almost morning for us and night for the rest of the world. I looked outside and that's when I smashed my hand through my window and then I walked into the bathroom and threw my hand at my mirror. I felt the blood run down my hand. So much blood was everywhere.

I heard my bedroom door being kicked down and I saw Dimitri and Lissa with him. I felt the darkness take over and I was fighting Dimitri and the next thing I knew was that I was on my bed and I felt the darkness take over my body.

**sorry it's a little short its over 1,672 or something like that or more with this added on to it. Chapter 12 should be up later today or tomorrow and the same for 13. Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope everyone likes this chapter, I suck at writing fighting scenes. I'll start chapter 12 at noon today. **

** RoseSkyAngel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead doses. I only own Amber, Cal, Shay, and Val, and the Plot.**

**A/N: thanks for all of the review they mean a lot to me. Sorry if the cat fight isn't that good. I just suck at writing fights so please don't be made. I have a poll to see if people want to see Tasha's POV, Rose's Mothers POV, or Lissa's POV and a few others so please let me know. **

**Last time one STLLWAP**

I woke up and I noticed it was almost morning for us and night for the rest of the world. I looked outside and that's when I smashed my hand through my window and then I walked into the bathroom and threw my hand at my mirror. I felt the blood run down my hand. So much blood was everywhere.

I heard my bedroom door being kicked down and I saw Dimitri and Lissa with him. I felt the darkness take over and I was fighting Dimitri and the next thing I knew was that I was on my bed and I felt the darkness take over my body.

**Chapter 12**

I woke up and I noticed it was 5am vampire time and 5pm human time. I looked around my room and noticed the broken window with the glass all over the place. When I sat up I felt arms around me. I turned and looked to see Dimitri in my bed with me. I watched as his eyes slowly opened. He looked at me and brought me closer to him and said, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? I only remember you trying to hold me down and then I blacked out? What happened? Why are you in my room in my bed with me? I'm okay though."

I looked at him and his eyes looked into mine and said, "you smashed your hand in the window and also in the mirror. We broke your door down and then you started to fight and I had to place you down on your bed to hold you down so Lissa could heal the darkness from you. Then she wanted to heal your hand but we, me and Adrian told her no because you needed to remember what the darkness can do to you. I'm sorry; I must have fallen asleep on the bed."

I watched him as he tried to get up but I looked at him and said, "Please don't go because I need you to hold me so that I can tell you that Adrian is going to be asking you questions for me so I know that you're are telling the truth from your aura. Please don't be mad okay. This is something I need to know about. I know how you told me the story but this is so that I can try and trust you again and he is going to be asking Tasha some questions with Lissa working with them. I think they are going to question her now and then they are going to question you after her. Please don't get mad."

He looked at me and walked over to the bathroom to get me a cup of water and when he came back he said, "I couldn't never be mad at you because you have gave me a child and also you lied to me but not as many times as Tasha has. You have every right to be pissed off at me and to hate and even to not trust me right now. But I'm not mad because I left without a word and I also left you pregnant and to raise our child alone without me there you are doing a really good job raising Val."

"Dimitri why didn't you tell Tasha the truth?"

He looked at me and knew that wanted to know why he didn't tell her. Why he kept everything a secret from her. He looked at me and said, "It's because we have been friends for a very long time and I trust- or I should say I used to trust her. But now I don't. I'll go and see the Princess and Adrian to see if they want me now or what."

He walked out of the room and Val came running through the door and jumped on the bed and she looked at me and said, "Mommy are you okay?"

"Yes I am baby. Just worried about some things. Now where are your grandparents?"

"They're with Auntie Lissa and Uncle Adrian so they can keep an eye on that scary women. She gave me a mean look and that man told her to leave me alone. Please mommy I don't want to see that women ever again."

"Don't worry baby you don't have to."

Hours went by and I knew things were going slow. Val fell asleep next to me. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Lissa. She walked in and said, "Dimitri was telling the truth about the note, and he said that there are a lot of black spots in him memory. But he said that he isn't going to guard Tasha. He's going to talk to Hans to get a job on court and I asked Hans for Dimitri to be Christian's guardian. So was their anything else you wanted to know? "

"Thank you Lissa. I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"Don't worry I know that things happened. But Dimitri wants to make it up to you. But he wants to prove himself to your mother and father and then come back to talk to you. He told me he doesn't know how long it will take for him to be able to try and gain your trust in him again. "

I looked at Lissa and I knew she was right and that I needed to do this for myself and for my friends. And that Dimitri will be trying to prove himself to my parents and to all the people that care about me. Christian told Lissa to have Tasha sent away with no guardian because according to some unknown people, Tasha knew about me and Dimitri and I knew that things would be harder on everyone with the wedding coming up.

"Hey Lissa, do you find if we invite some more of my family?" yelled Christian.

"Sure. You don't have to ask me. They are you're family after all." Yelled Lissa.

"So Rose, will you be better now? Or what?"

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me that much because things happen all the time."

"Thanks Rose. You don't mind, but Dimitri was just asked to be Christian's best man at the wedding, if that it's fine with you because you are going to be my maid of honor."

"Lissa that would be fine. Hopefully everything would be almost to normal for me and you by then."

We walked down stairs and had supper and thought about the day and how much we each had learned from what just happened. It was just the seven of us, me, Lissa, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Christian, and Mia. Just sitting around and talking about the past. The night seemed normal and that what I wanted it to be. I saw Dimitri in the shadows watching Christian, he was looking at me. He watched my every moved and his eyes flashed with anger when he saw Adrian come near me and kissed me on the hand and said, "I'm glad you're getting better now that the whole Tasha thing is almost all cleared up."

"I know what you mean. Trust me Adrian, I glade she won't be around us anymore. I just wish we all knew about this beforehand."

"I know little dhampir. I know. Yet you should be getting some rest because tomorrow Lissa is having another dance and you won't like it trust me. I already know what it is. So go and get some rest. And Dimitri, I won't hurt you're little sister. Rose is like sister to me now. She always has been and always will be. So calm down and watch you charge and the Rose."

Dimitri didn't say anything and he knew I was pissed at me and I would be mad till he has proven himself to my parents and once my parents and everyone who cares for me say that he has changed, then I will think about going back out with him. But he has to get Val's permission before he can do anything to get me to go out with him.

**This is short, sorry if some people didn't like the turn of things, but things are still turning. Just wait and see. There is a poll up about whom you all want to see for a Pov, even Dimitri is up there if people want to see more of his side of the story so please review and let me know what you think.**

** RoseSkyAngel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead doses. I only own Amber, Cal, Shay, and Val, and the Plot.**

**A/N: the polls will be closed on Monday morning at some point. So please get all of your votes in. Also I know that people are reading this story and not reviewing and I would like to say, please review, even if it might be on one chapter or more. It's just that I like feedback from people and that at times I feel so scared that no one would review, but please review and let me know what you all like and don't like. Whatever you give me would help's me out.**

**Last time on STLLWAP**

We walked down stairs and had supper and thought about the day and how much we each had learned from what just happened. It was just the seven of us, me, Lissa, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Christian, and Mia. Just sitting around and talking about the past. The night seemed normal and that what I wanted it to be. I saw Dimitri in the shadows watching Christian, he was looking at me. He watched my every moved and his eyes flashed with anger when he saw Adrian come near me and kissed me on the hand and said, "I'm glad you're getting better now that the whole Tasha thing is almost all cleared up."

"I know what you mean. Trust me Adrian, I glade she won't be around us anymore. I just wish we all knew about this beforehand."

"I know little dhampir. I know. Yet you should be getting some rest because tomorrow Lissa is having another dance and you won't like it trust me. I already know what it is. So go and get some rest. And Dimitri, I won't hurt you're little sister. Rose is like sister to me now. She always has been and always will be. So calm down and watch you charge and the Rose."

Dimitri didn't say anything and he knew I was pissed at me and I would be mad till he has proven himself to my parents and once my parents and everyone who cares for me say that he has changed, then I will think about going back out with him. But he has to get Val's permission before he can do anything to get me to go out with him.

**Chapter 13**

Only a few days till Tasha was ordered to be in prison for using compulsion, lying to people, harming a child, abuses her gift, holding a guardian against his well, and for hitting a dhampir that is well known and well-liked by everyone. The Lissa came across an old book that the last queen had on spirit and how it influences on the Moroi. The Moroi that has been using their powers can be stripped from that Moroi to protect the guardians and the Moroi themselves.

When the judge heard all of this she was madder than the madder hatter himself. She sent Tasha away for life. When they were taking her out of the court room she looked at Christian and said, "You're going to let them take me. Me the one who raised you, me the one who didn't turn on you because of your parents. The rest of our family turned their backs on us. Why are you turning your back on me?"

"It's because you tried to hurt Rose who is more of a sister to me then you are an aunt. She helped me in a lot of ways she knows. He daughter calls me uncle and I've been there for her when she pushed everyone away. My dear aunt you made everyone in our family hate us because you pushed them away from us. That is slowly changing. With me going to marry the Queen, I'll make our family name more powerful along with Lissa's last name. I'm done talking to you. Guards take her away. I don't want see her every again."

They took her away and Christian looked at me and said, "I'm-"

"Don't want to hear it because I know. Don't forget that you saved my life too many times and I have saved you're life a lot. Tasha needs to be punished for what she did. But Christian you'll never be like her because I'll be around to kick your fire but from hell and back again for Lissa's sake okay."

That night we have a family dinner. That was the same night we told the Belikovs about Val being Dimitri's daughter. Yeva was happy that I finally told them, and I told Val that Dimitri is her father because she kept on asking why 'that man' was always hanging out with her. She was happy to finally meet her father. But she was still sad that we weren't together. I told her there are reasons why we're not together but that we're slowly working them out.

She was okay with it but Abe still had his guardians around Val when Dimitri would take her to places. And she would beg to hang out with her new aunties, and grandmothers. She didn't care about her cousins because she just wanted to be hang out with people so they could know each other.

"Rose are you sure you're okay?" said Lissa one night when Christian was showing the little ones some fire tricks. I knew what she was getting at, would I be okay when my mom and dad left to go back to Russia. Would I be okay? I didn't know the answer to that question.

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't talk to us. You don't let anyone in. I was wondering if everything was okay."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm almost 20 and nothing could be better. Maybe it's just too much has happened and that you're going to hold a party before your rehearsal dinner and then your wedding is coming up."

"Rose I want the truth? Is everything fine?"

"I don't know Lissa. Maybe it's just because you're getting married, the Eddie and Mia are getting married. Then the shocking part is that Adrian quit smoking, and drinking and asked Dimitri's little sister to marry him. It's just everything is moving too fast all at once and I'm the only one that's being held back from everything. I don't know. I've been thinking about leaving court for a while. I'm not sure."

"WHAT! ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY YOU ARE NOT LEAVING COURT!" yelled Lissa where Christian dropped his flame that he held in his hand and looked over at us. He looked at Lissa and said, "What's wrong?"

"Rose is thinking about leaving court to go and live with her parents for a while."

"No. Rose don't leave us here by ourselves, please don't leave."

"Lissa, Christian I wasn't going to leave, I was just thinking about just getting away from this place for a few weeks but I guess I won't."

They looked at me and I just walked away and went to my room. I went through pictures and found one of Mason, me, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrian, and Jill. This was before Mason was killed where we learned how to get Jill to come up to our room to hang out with us. We were all happy. Yet after this picture was taken Mason was killed.

"Rose you shouldn't think about the past."

I jumped and turned around and saw Shay there. I looked at him and said, "I know. But how can I stop it. Shay you know what happened when I went to Russia with mom and dad right? When I was close to having Val, right?"

"Rose that wasn't you're fault. You were trying to get away. You need to forgive and forget. Dimitri's going crazy because you won't talk to him. It's like every time he comes and gets Val you lock yourself in your room and you forget about everyone but your daughter."

"Shay I can't do this anymore. I can't control the darkness much longer and you know that because I've hurt you. I've hurt everyone I care about and yet they say it's not my fault."

I started to cry and Shay walked over to me and held me tight. I knew he knew that I was pissed off and mad as hell. But also that I needed to think about things. He let me go and said, "You and Dimitri need to talk about things. He's been doing well and he's following your rules you've set up for him. But should talk to him because after Lissa's and Christians wedding he's going back to Russia to visit his family a little bit and then meet Lissa and Christian here at court when they get back. He told me that by next your or even before that, if you don't talk to him or try to talk to him, he's going to be working for Dad. Dad knows what he's going through and that he wants to you both of you, but dad is on your side. Now come on. You need to decide on what you're going to do. He even said you two can take it slow. Please Rose."

"I know you worry for me, but you don't have to. I've got too much on my mind as it is."

"But the strigoi could come back anytime and take you from us. He only promised that you live long enough to send your daughter off to the academy and that he would come for you. Do you really want that to happen? To keep your friend in the dark about what happened on that day?"

"Shay, you do know that you're not helping me. Yes I know what might happen. Am I worried about what's going to happen to me? No. Do I care about my friends and family? Yes I do. That's why I'm doing what I have to. I need to keep everyone safe. Please Shay don't let anyone know what is to come. I have a feeling that Yeva knows what's going to happen and I don't want anyone to know about this."

Just the Yeva walked through the door and said, "What is going to happen child? Yes I saw what is to come. Yet you're not going to try and fight! You're just going to give up?"

"I'm only doing this to make sure everyone is safe and sound. Please understand that too much has happened because of me. I'm the one that they want because of my powers, my bond with Lissa, and because I can have a child with a Dhampir, human and Moroi alike. Please don't let anyone know about this because they won't understand why. This is the only thing that I can give them and I can't lose them though they will lose me."

She just looked at me till Dimitri walked into my room. He stopped and looked at me, his grandmother, and then at Shay. He looked at me and said, "Someone is on the phone for Cal and that he should be here?"

I took the phone and said, "Cal isn't here, but can I-"

"Well, well, well, long time no hear. How have you been Rose?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"To make sure that our promised is kept and that you won't try and get away from it this time."

"Sal are you that stupid or something. I promised didn't I? When do I go back on my promises? You know that I would do anything to protect my family at all cost. Where do I meet you?"

"In a club that's 20miles away from court and if you're followed you'll be accused of killing whoever follows you. Now, we are to meet a week after the Queens wedding."

The line went dead and Dimitri looked at me and I knew that he heard everything. Shay looked at me and said, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was him."

"Who was that Rose? What the hell is going on?"

Yeva looked at me and said, "You need to tell him everything now Roza before it becomes too late drear one?"

"What id if it's already too late?"

"It's not."

**A/N: well there is chapter 13 I'll update on Monday after i close down the poll. So please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Oh and thanks to** **delicious for giving me the idea to strip the powers away from Tasha and anyone eyes. Thanks. For all the reviews. **

**RoseSkyAngel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle mead owns everything. The plot, amber, shay, Cal, and Val are mine. **

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews and polls are closed down and mostly everyone wanted another Dimitri's pov so here it is. There might be about three Dimitri's point of view all the way up to where Dimitri is going to prove himself to Rose. Anyways please review. About 53 and that's better than nothing. **

**Chapter 14 (Dimitri's pov)**

**Last time on STLLWAP:**

Then my mother walked with her up stairs and my grandmother walked over to me and slapped me across my face and said, "You shouldn't have left her. Why did you? Now look at the mess you two have made."

Then she walked upstairs with my mother. I was left their looking at Adrian and said, "Tell me why you're dating my sister when you were chasing after Rose for a long time?"

"Dimitri, I'm in love with your sister and Rose yelled at me and said that she couldn't be with me. Please understand that I will not hurt your sister, your mother and grandmother already warned me about what would happen if I do. "

"Don't forgive what I would do as well Adrian," Said my little sister. I was happy that they were together and that she could handle herself. Yet at the same time I was hoping that Rose would take me back sometime.

**Chapter 14**

I woke up the next day and thought I would make something for Rose. I know she woke up in the middle of the night screaming and I wanted to be by her side. Yet I couldn't be Christian wouldn't let me or Tasha out of his house.

As I made my down the stairs I saw a note with Rose's hand writing. _Lissa, when you wake up I'll be at the church or some place around court. You know all the places I like to go and think about things. I don't know how long I'll be gone. If I'm not back by sundown send someone to find me okay. I need time to think and the places that I like to go to are mostly my thinking spots. _

After I read the note I ran outside to go and look for her. That's when I saw my grandmother walking outside, so I followed her and I sat down to listen and watch them talk to each other. My grandmother looked at Rose and said, "I know your secret child. Why haven't you told my grandson about this? About your child being his? Why didn't you try to find him?"

I looked at them and couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Rose have a child that is mine? Dhampirs can't have a child with each other. I know that for sure. My grandmother must be wrong. I almost believed what I told myself until I heard what Rose said, "I did. After my father came back into my life and after I talked to the late queen. But we couldn't find him. He left a note and now he claimer's he didn't. I do have the ring that someone placed on my finger but I looked until I couldn't find him. When he left me and before I knew I was going to have a child, I feel into a dark place. I locked myself in my room, I was cutting myself, and I felt so alone. Please, I can't tell him yet. He's with Tasha and he can have children with her. He doesn't need to know about Val."

"That's where you're wrong Roza. He needs to know about Val. He might hate you at first, but he'll understand why you didn't tell him. He needs to know about her. I know you want to tell him and you're scared. You need to tell him soon. I have a feeling he'll ask Tasha to marry him. You need to tell him."

What the hell. I wasn't going to ask Tasha to marry me. Unless Tasha said something to my family about us being together and I don't understand why she would do that. Then I noticed that my grandmother was walking away. I looked at Rose and walked over to her. I watched her and she looked at me and then I said, "Is it true? Is Val my daughter?"

I walked over to her when she didn't say a word and gripped her arm hard and said, "Answer me Rosemarie Hathaway. Is Val my daughter?"

"You're hurting me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first I need you to come with me, back to my room. But I need to talk to my parents first and see if Lissa can get everyone out of my house and her place for a while."

"Rose why can't you give me a yes or no answer?" I said to her, because I wanted to know how and why this could be true.

"Because you need to understand some things first." She said with sadness in her voices that have never heard before.

I didn't say anything more while we walked back to the Queen's house. I guess I should start calling the Queen, queen now instead of the princess. When we walked inside the house I left to go talk to Tasha. It didn't take me long to find her because she was in her room. When I walked in she said, "Dimka I was worried about you."

"Tasha, I need you to hang out with Christian and the rest of the gang tonight, Rose and I want to talk about the last couple of years alone if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, of course you can. It don't matter to me what you do, but be careful because what I heard was that she has changed over the last few years."

"No, I'll be careful." I told her. I knew something was wrong because has a fake smile on her face when I walked out of the room.

When I found Rose down stairs, I heard her talking to the other but I didn't listen to a word that they were saying. Then I heard what Rose's mother say, "What is Dimitri going to tell Tasha?"

"That Rose and I want to get caught up with each other. Just mentor and student talk." I said to her and everyone else which was a half-truth and not a half truth.

Then the queen looked at me and said, "Don't hurt her, don't yell at her. She'll tell you about some things that happened to her and you need to stay quiet till she's done."

Then I noticed Rose spacing out and then at the same time the Queen was spacing out as well. Then I saw Tasha walk down the stairs and Christian looked behind me and said, "Aunt Tasha, shell we go to dinner then."

"Of course, but it would be nice to have Rose and Dimitri to join us, but guess they want to be alone to talk." She said with a sweet voice, but I knew under that sweet voice and smile that she was pissed off. Pissed off because I won't be with her the way she wanted me to be and yet she shot dagger eyes at Rose for no reason.

After a while they all left and I walked with Rose into her house and into her room. When we reached her room I saw everything clear as day and noticed that I stopped. I watched Rose as she was looking at everything and she looked at me and said, "You know you can come in here."

So I walked in and watched Rose's face and body when I said, "Rose, was my grandmother telling the truth when you two were talking?"

She looked at me and said, "I need to tell you the full story of how things went. I just need you to understand that I did what I thought was best. Please don't get mad. Plus Lissa would be checking up on me though the bond."

I was silent for a while and watched as she got up and took a box off from her shelf and said, "This was given to me by Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, Jill, my mom and father. They each worked on this little box for me. In here are all my memories that hold all of my secrets and a ring that someone gave me."

I watched Rose watching me while I was taking everything in all at once. Didn't say anything while she continued with the story, "The morning after you left, I woke up to a ring on my finger and I just knew it was from you. Then I found a letter saying that you didn't love me and that you didn't care about me, and that you just used me for sex. I was so mad and angry at you because I thought that you felt the same for me as I do you. I went into depression for a long time. A week went by and I started cutting, drinking, and even smoked whatever Adrian was smoking. The Alberta caught me and I handed her the smoke. She put it and tried to talk to me, to see why I was acting up. Two more weeks went by and I started to get sick in the morning. Then Lissa found me cutting and she smelled what I just emptied out of my stomach. She asked me what was wrong, but I didn't tell her. Then she got me down to see the doctor and they took some blood to see what was wrong. When she found that I was going to have a baby she told me to go and talk to Alberta and the headmistress to see what they were going to do. "

I looked at her when I took in what she said and saw how much pain I put her through. I hated myself but I wanted her to understand that I wanted to be with her and not Tasha, because their where times that I remember walking up to my room and yet the next morning I would wake up with Tasha next to me. But I just thought about one person the whole time I wasn't working or talking to someone and that was Rose. I watched her while she was watching my face the whole time and she just told the rest of the story me.

"Then a week before graduation I had to go to court to see the late queen. I told her everything and she helped me graduate early and that same week I met my father. He was pissed that you slept with me and then left me. My mother knew something was going on be she wanted to kill you. I told them not to. That I wasn't mad, because you didn't know that I could have a child. The queen and my closest friends wanted to know how I could have a child, I told them it had to be something with spirit and that I was shadow kissed as well. Then I graduated early. I moved in with my parents for a while. Lissa and Christian told me that they turned Tasha down on her invite for us all to go to her place for a while. But we were looking for you. My father, the late Queen, and I was looking for you as well. I even went to Russia with my father where we sent letters and letter to you, but we never got anything back. I kept the ring and placed in this box after Val was born. I wanted to give it to her after her graduation so she could know about her father. I even have the letter that you left me and all the copies of the letters that I sent you. But you didn't write back."

I knew she couldn't say anymore because she started to cry. I looked into the box and read everything. There was only silence in the room. The house was quiet. It felt like hours that I was reading some of the letters, when I looked up at Rose; I was her looking at me. That's when I leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips and said, "I never wrote this letter. The one who did was Tasha, I didn't know about this letter till you told me about it the other day. She said she left a note saying that she was sorry that I was leaving to guard her. Plus I never went to see my family. I couldn't but I called from time to time to see how they were doing. They just said that they were getting letters from the academy I worked at, from court and also from Abe Mazur, but I never got a chance to read them. But you kept all the copies for our daughter to see? How did they know she was mine?"

"Remember that you used their glass cups when the late queen came to the school to see us. They didn't wash them and also you left your underwear from the lust spell and the time you and I made love to each other behind. They took a DAN sample because they didn't believe me at first. When the DNA came back as the child being yours, they were mad that you left. Also that you slept with a student."

I looked down because I could believe that I would be that stupid. But I looked up at her and said, "I knew I left something. So you raise our daughter all by yourself all these years. I feel so stupid. I should have asked more about you but everyone at the academy was giving me a dirty look and they were glaring at Tasha."

"Sorry, but they were pissed off at you. But I told them that I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why didn't you come with Lissa and Christian to come and see me?"

"Do you really thing I'm stupid. I wasn't going to see you or Tasha at the time. I was still mad that you left and also I was in Russia. I saw you on time. You were at a dinner. You saw my Father and came over to talk to him. Then Tasha came over. She asked my father who I was and told you that I was his daughter and that I needed to be getting back to the hotel to get some rest. "

"I remember now. But I didn't notice at the time it was you. But I thought 'she looks just like my Roza' but I guess now that I know it was you, I glad that I got to see our child at such a young age."

She looked up at me as I placed all of the papers, and the box on the floor and moved closer to her and I felt our lips brush each other's. Then our lips met finally met after so long that I wanted to repeat what happened in the cabin again. Yet with this kiss it was nothing but pure love all coming out of her. I moved my mouth down on her jawline and down to her wonder neck and kissed. When I pulled back and looked at her, she kissed me back.

Then next I knew we were making out till her door opened and to reveal a pissed off looking Tasha. I was mad that she would walk in on us like this. How dare she? Yet I was her guardian but for not long because I've made up my mind. I was going to talk to Hans the first chance I got and then see if I can be Christian's guardian.

**A/N: most of you guys wanted a dimitr's pov and you got it. Another one will be posted tomorrow by 1pm (New York time) so this just has to leave you hanging till then. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**RoseSkyAngel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own Amber, Cal, Shay, and Val, plus the plot to this ff story.**

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews, I do read them and they make my day. Anyways, yes I know that Dimitri is a little bit out of character. But hey it's how the story is, and there is another poll up so if you want you guys can check it out okay. **

**Chapter 15**

**Last time on STLLWAP:**

She looked up at me as I placed all of the papers, and the box on the floor and moved closer to her and I felt our lips brush each other's. Then our lips met finally met after so long that I wanted to repeat what happened in the cabin again. Yet with this kiss it was nothing but pure love all coming out of her. I moved my mouth down on her jawline and down to her wonder neck and kissed. When I pulled back and looked at her, she kissed me back.

Then next I knew we were making out till her door opened and to reveal a pissed off looking Tasha. I was mad that she would walk in on us like this. How dare she? Yet I was her guardian but for not long because I've made up my mind. I was going to talk to Hans the first chance I got and then see if I can be Christian's guardian.

**Chapter 15 (Dimitri's Pov.)**

Tasha stood at the opened door of the room and she looked pissed. I got off from Rose and looked at Tasha and said, "You need to leave right now. I was talking to Rose and she looked a little pale. I was just trying to get her to lie down."

Tasha looked at us and said, "That's bullshit and you know that Dimitri. So why are you lying to me? We were going to have dinner with Lissa and Christian and I was going to tell them that we were going to be living here at court, till that bitch was all over you. You know that she's a blood whore with a child. Why do you want someone who can't give you kids? Why Dimitri?"

I couldn't believe this side of Tasha. How could she have been to mean to a student of mine. A student that I slept with and a student that had my child. Then she looked at Rose, and Rose looked at Tasha as she got up from the bed and walked over to her and said, "Who are you calling a blood whore bitch. I'm not the one who kept him from his family. Yet when I was at the academy I tried to get him to go see them but he wouldn't leave Lissa and me by ourselves with no one trust, you are the one who is a fucking blood whore. You say you want kids and yet you don't show it. You hurt Val, who is almost three years old. She's just a baby and you hurt her."

That's when Tasha hit Rose in the face. Rose looked at her and hit her, kicked her till she was down. Then she went by her and grabbed her arm and held them in her hands in a tight grip and said, "Do you think Dimitri is yours?"

"Yes, he is mine. You have no claim to him?" yelled Tasha.

"Wanna bet. Look at Dimitri when Val and him are in the same room, if you try and take Val from me, you better be careful because for almost a three year old she is really strong and she can take down anyone as it is."

"You little bitch, I'll have you thrown in prison for this."

"To late because Lissa saw the whole thing. The bond works two ways now and we can talk to each other. Now get out of my house."

The bond works two ways now. That means the Queen saw the whole thing. How could I have just stood there and watch everything that was happening. Yet Tasha left and then Rose turned to me and said, "don't you ever come near me again. I'll let you see Val as long as that bitch is away from her."

"Roza, please. I love you-" I tried to tell her everything that I was feeling but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house and I don't want you in my life. Please just leave."

"Rose, listen to me please. I need you to understand that I love you please? Please Rose?"

She didn't say anything and I knew she didn't want to. I knew she knew that I was angry at her because she didn't tell me about Val, I watched her looking at me and said, "Just get out, the only way I know you are telling the truth is that you break up with Tasha. She's using you and I can't stand to be around you. You left once, and I'm not sure if you'll end up leaving me again because I'm not sure if I should trust you or not. Just leave."

I grabbed her arm and when she hit me across my face sparks flew out of her hand onto my face. I step back and looked at her with nothing but anger in my eyes. I walked out of her room and out of the door.

When I walked back into Queen's house she was their looking at me and said, "I know Dimitri. I can still feel that she loves you. But you need to end things with Tasha because she is using you. Please."

"I know. I know. I'm going to talk to Tasha and see if there is anything that I can do. I hope that I can fix this mess that I'm in. I swear to you that I didn't know Rose was carrying my child."

"I know. But I have a feeling that Tasha is the one who took you away from all of us. Dimitri please you need to forgive for yourself and also you need to let Rose forgive you both have a lot on your plate and you both need to short this out before things get out of hand. "

"I know Queen-"

"Stop calling me that. I hate it, its Lissa to my friends and family. Dimitri you have known me long enough that you can call me Lissa. Please, you have earned that right to call me Lissa. I know you think I'm on Rose's side about this whole mess, but I'm on Rose's side, but more Val's because she needs to know her father before it's too late. There are other things that is wrong with Rose. But you need to give her time to tell you everything okay."

I woke up in the middle of the night or early morning, not sure which. Then I heard someone banging on my door. Got out of bed and walked over to the door and saw it was Queen Lissa. She looked at me and said, "Its Rose, the darkness is getting to her, I need your help. Please Dimitri."

I quickly got my sweatshirt on and followed the queen outside and over to Rose's house. Amber was sound asleep and we walked upstairs to Rose's room when we got there I noticed the smell of blood. I broke the door down and I was shocked what I was seeing in front of me. A bloodied Rose with blood all over the place. She started to fight me when I tried to get closer to her. When I finally got her pinned down on the bed and I knew the darkness was talking over her body.

Lissa healed her. The Rose passed out. Christian walked in the room and took Lissa home while I stayed with Rose on the bed. Then I left the darkness of sleep take over me.

Then next time I woke up and I noticed it was 5am vampire time and 5pm human time. I watched Rose as she was looking around her room and noticed the broken window with the glass all over the place. When she sat up I pulled her back towards me. She turned and looked to see me in her bed with her. I watched her as I slowly opened my eyes. She looked at me and I brought her closer to me and said, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? I only remember you trying to hold me down and then I blacked out? What happened? Why are you in my room in my bed with me? I'm okay though."

I looked at her and her eyes looked into mine and I said, "You smashed your hand in the window and also in the mirror. We broke your door down and then you started to fight and I had to place you down on your bed to hold you down so Lissa could heal the darkness from you. Then she wanted to heal your hand but we, me and Adrian told her no because you needed to remember what the darkness can do to you. I'm sorry; I must have fallen asleep on the bed."

She watched me as I tried to get up but then she looked at me and said, "Please don't go because I need you to hold me so that I can tell you that Adrian is going to be asking you questions for me so I know that you're are telling the truth from your aura. Please don't be mad okay. This is something I need to know about. I know how you told me the story but this is so that I can try and trust you again and he is going to be asking Tasha some questions with Lissa working with them. I think they are going to question her now and then they are going to question you after her. Please don't get mad."

I looked at her and walked over to the bathroom to get her a cup of water. When I came back I looked at her and said, "I couldn't never be mad at you because you have gave me a child and also you lied to me but not as many times as Tasha has. You have every right to be pissed off at me and to hate and even to not trust me right now. But I'm not mad because I left without a word and I also left you pregnant and to raise our child alone without me there you are doing a really good job raising Val."

"Dimitri why didn't you tell Tasha the truth?"

I looked at her and knew that she wanted to know why I didn't tell her. Why I kept everything a secret from her. I looked at me and said, "It's because we have been friends for a very long time and I trust- or I should say I used to trust her. But now I don't. I'll go and see the Princess and Adrian to see if they want me now or what."

I walked out of the room and Val came running through the door and jumped on the bed and she looked at Rose and said, "Mommy are you okay?"

I walked down stairs and Lissa and Adrian wanted to talk to me and I told them the full truth of what had happened and why I left. Then they noticed that Tasha was using compulsion on me. That she used me to try and give her a family because we were friends and have been for so long. Then Tasha found out that she couldn't have kids so she thought about us coming back to America and that she knew that Rose has my child without me knowing about and she thought she could try and steal Val away from Rose.

I was pissed off about that. I didn't talk to her that much after that because I would get up and leave the room or something. Till one day there was a phone call and I answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this and how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for some by the name Cal," said a strange voice.

"Can you please hold please?"

"Yes I can," said the voice.

I walked up to Rose's room. When I got there my grandmother was talking to Rose about something and everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I looked at them and said, "Someone is on the phone for Cal and that he should be here?"

Rose took the phone and said, "Cal isn't here, but can I-"

Then Rose froze and said, "What the hell do you want?"

Then she looked at everyone and said, "Sal, are you that stupid or something. I promised didn't I? When do I go back on my promises? You know that I would do anything to protect my family at all cost. Where do I meet you?"

Then Rose hung up and looked at everyone and I was looking at her. I heard everything and I knew that she knew that I heard everything. Shay looked at Rose and said, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was him." She answered with such hatred.

"Who was that Rose? What the hell is going on?" I half asked half yelled.

My grandmother looked at Rose and said, "You need to tell him everything now Roza before it becomes too late drear one?"

"What id if it's already too late?" Rose asked my grandmother.

"It's not." She said and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead doses. I only own Amber, Cal, Shay, and Val, Sal and the Plot.**

**A/N: so there is another poll up and I really would like to do someone else pov besides Rose and Dimitri's. Anyways I know that some of you guys don't like how Dimitri is acting, but now that Tasha is out of the picture (smiling with ideas) and now Sal has come into the story, yet I know that some of you want to know who Sal is, and so do I (wait I'm the writer. :D) anyways thanks for the reviews and they helped me out a lot. I'm thinking about doing another vampire academy FF and I'm not sure on what I should do. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 16 Rose's pov**

**Last time on STLLWAP:**

The line went dead and Dimitri looked at me and I knew that he heard everything. Shay looked at me and said, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was him."

"Who was that Rose? What the hell is going on?"

Yeva looked at me and said, "You need to tell him everything now Roza before it becomes too late drear one?"

"What id if it's already too late?"

"It's not."

**Chapter 16**

Everyone was looking at me and I knew I had to tell them the truth about what happened. I wasn't sure if I could do that or not because of what they had put me through. Yeva knew all of my secrets. My parents only knew some, and Shay knew more than my parents did.

"Rose you need to tell them everything. Please, before it's too late. I don't want to see my family in ruins over you. Please tell them everything."

I looked at her and said, "do you think I can do this? I know that right now that what you have seen will become true and I don't want to do this unless I had to."

"Rose please tell us what's going on. Why did Sal call here when you told me you took care of everything years ago. Why did you lie to me?"

I looked at my brother and said, "Because I promised Sal something that no one can understand. I promised him myself if he would let me live long enough to see my little grow up, and go to school. Yet he has changed his mind yet again. Do I know if he a Strigoi, human, or Moroi? The answer to that is, I don't know."

Dimitri looked at me and said, "Why didn't you tell anyone the truth?"

I looked at him and said, "Because he would have killed Val before she was born. That's why my parents send Lissa and Christian back to the school a week early without me. I was being held and Adrian helped me and he sent my friends back to the academy."

Shay looked at Dimitri and said, "Dimitri I know you care for my little sister, but the man that had her was working for Tasha. We got that information out of one of his lap dogs that would do anything for him. He said that Tasha was behind this whole thing so that she could give you a child and claim the child as your child and hers as well."

I looked at Shay and said, "Can you, Yeva and whoever else is listening please leave so I can talk to Dimitri alone please."

They all left and I was in a room alone with Dimitri. We didn't talk. The he said, "Why didn't you tell me this when I found out that Val was-"

"Because I couldn't. Please you have to understand that I wanted our daughter safe and sound from whoever wanted to come after her. I don't know who Sal is but, I want to keep my family safe. Dimitri if anything happens please keep our daughter safe."

"Does she know that I'm her father yet?"

"No, but I'm going to tell her."

"Oh, do you-"

"Could you please come help me? I would love it if her father was there with me. Please I need someone there."

"Of course."

We walked out of the room and went to see Val. She was watching that movie again. But this time she looked at me and said, "What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing baby. But you need to know that this man here is your father my dear one. I told you nothing about him because I was scared about some things. Your uncle Adrian helped me out alone with his dear aunt. They both made mommy better so she could have you. But I think its time that you know that this is your daddy. Please-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner mommy?"

"Val, I had to think about some things. I'll leave and let you two get to know each other."

I walked out of the room and slowly walked to mine. When I reached my door I felt Lissa in my mind and I shut her out. I didn't want her to see what was wrong with me because it would be bad and I didn't want her to worry.

As I was lying on my bed and thinking about things heard someone knocking on my door, but I didn't answer it. I didn't want to talk to someone because I left sick and I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be alone to think things through.

No matter what the voices were saying, I felt numb to get up and answer the door. I welcomed the numbness with open arms let then pain slowly dies down. I didn't think about anything or anyone. My mind was filled with darkness. Darkness that held me tight because I wasn't living with full of life anymore. I was living a life of dread and darkness. I was watching other people move on and yet at the same time I wasn't moving on. I was still staying the way that I was.

Nothing matter to me in this dark state. I didn't care about anything and once the full truth had come out I knew then that everyone would hate me. Now that I can't do anything else I felt strange for once. I didn't want to wake up yet, but my mind told me to because of my friends and family. I looked around my room and noticed that no one in my room. I got up and ran out the door and away from everyone and just ran to the grave where my other brother was buried at and knew that I wanted to die.

"Rose." I looked up to who called my name and I saw Dimitri and noticed that he was worried about me and said, "I don't know what Tasha was doing. I wanted to come back and each time I tried to leave she compelled me not to go and that it was nothing just my mind playing tricks on me. I know she used me and that in a way I did use her because I wanted to see you alone and she wouldn't allow it unless I gave into her damns and yet at the same time I couldn't. Please Rose. I love you. I'm trying to prove myself to you and to your family, and mine at the same time."

I noticed that he was right; I looked at me and said, "I'm scared. I want to die please. Just let me die. I know you love me and this whole mess is my fault and I want to die, please."

I cried so hard that I dropped to my knees and knew that I lost all control and that my tears were hard to stop. I felt arms around me and knew it was Dimitri and that he was there holding me together. Holding me so tight that I wanted to hit him for all the pain that he has caused me, all the pain that I can't handle went from me and into him.

He looked at me and said, "I feel your pain and I know you can feel my pain as well. I know I was stupid for leaving you when you and the Queen needed me. But I was tricked. We all were. Christian is worried about you and me. He's scared for his aunt who had raised him, and yet he has been cutting all ties to Tasha when they came to visit. So now things have changed and now everyone cares about you and I truly care for you. I don't like what I did but I need to forgive myself and move on so that I can be a better man to you and a better father for Val. If you want me back in your life to be your boyfriend, lover, or whatever I'll be there for you. If you decide that you want me as a friend and want to date other people, then I'll be that. Rose I love you."

I couldn't say anything because I kissed him. I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but I had to wait. We made a deal to see if he was worthy again for me. I wanted to be with him, have us joined together, but I knew it was too soon.

I backed up from the kiss and said, "Let's wait till after Lissa's and Christian's wedding before we do something. Please. I know you want me now, but I need to make sure I'm opened to trust you again. Please."

He looked at me and said, "You know I'll do anything to have you love me again. To have you be mine again. It's not because of Val is my daughter and that I feel as if I have to be with you. I want you to be my lover again and maybe someday you'll take my last name if you wish to. But for now, we'll take it as slow as you wish to."

It felt like hours that I was looking at him and that I wanted him as he held me. He looked at me and said, "How are you feeling? Do you feel better to go back to your room and sleep and we can talk tomorrow? Please Rose, I'm trying and yet I feel as if-"

"Don't worry about it. But I think you are right that it is time for me to get home and time to get some sleep. I know you want to know and that everyone wants to know what fuck is going on. But I just need time okay. That's all I need is time to understand myself."

**A/N: I know this is short but this is where I'm going to leave off from now. I'm going to try and update on Friday and if not I will on Saturday. After next week I'll be updating once every other day or once or twice a week. Not sure yet. But I will be seeing this story through to the end. So please review and let me know what you all think about this story. Anyways have a good day/ night or whatever you call it. Anyway the ideas for my next story under vampire academy will be poll based and that will be up later today or Friday night. The other poll will be closed on Tuesday between 2pm-3pm (New York time) and the new story idea will be closed that Friday. So about a week for each. Thanks for the reviews.**

** RoseSkyAnge. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights to Richelle Mead. I only own Val, Cal, Amber, Shay, and Sal.**

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews the next update is on Monday. There are two polls up so please vote and also review. Next chapter will be Dimitri's point of view. **

**Last time on STLLWAP:**

He looked at me and said, "I feel your pain and I know you can feel my pain as well. I know I was stupid for leaving you when you and the Queen needed me. But I was tricked. We all were. Christian is worried about you and me. He's scared for his aunt who had raised him, and yet he has been cutting all ties to Tasha when they came to visit. So now things have changed and now everyone cares about you and I truly care for you. I don't like what I did but I need to forgive myself and move on so that I can be a better man to you and a better father for Val. If you want me back in your life to be your boyfriend, lover, or whatever I'll be there for you. If you decide that you want me as a friend and want to date other people, then I'll be that. Rose I love you."

I couldn't say anything because I kissed him. I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but I had to wait. We made a deal to see if he was worthy again for me. I wanted to be with him, have us joined together, but I knew it was too soon.

I backed up from the kiss and said, "Let's wait till after Lissa's and Christian's wedding before we do something. Please. I know you want me now, but I need to make sure I'm opened to trust you again. Please."

He looked at me and said, "You know I'll do anything to have you love me again. To have you be mine again. It's not because of Val is my daughter and that I feel as if I have to be with you. I want you to be my lover again and maybe someday you'll take my last name if you wish to. But for now, we'll take it as slow as you wish to."

It felt like hours that I was looking at him and that I wanted him as he held me. He looked at me and said, "How are you feeling? Do you feel better to go back to your room and sleep and we can talk tomorrow? Please Rose, I'm trying and yet I feel as if-"

"Don't worry about it. But I think you are right that it is time for me to get home and time to get some sleep. I know you want to know and that everyone wants to know what fuck is going on. But I just need time okay. That's all I need is time to understand myself."

**Chapter 17**

The next day I didn't have guard duty but I stayed in my room and thought about things. I thought about everything that I have been through and noticed it was almost my birthday. The months were going by so fast that I forgot that Lissa was going crazy with the wedding plans and that I (being the maid of honor) had to be perfect then I ever was before. That I had to be drop dead sexy according to Lissa and Adrian.

When they said that to me I knew they were up to something and also I couldn't help but wonder when Sal was going to call again. He called after a few weeks of the first call and said that he wanted to postpone when we had to meet because of something was not right.

It didn't bother me because I didn't want anything and I never would be the same. I just stayed in my room and thought of Dimitri because he left a few days after we had kissed again. He left with my father and I was worried about him. And every time he would call I noticed that he would ask to speak to Val because it was getting close to her bed time. Then after she was asleep he would talk to me. I was still mad at him for what he had put me through.

The night before he had left he asked me if we could be alone together and I told him no because I needed to learn to trust myself before I could give myself up to him. Each time he would call and we would talk alone he would tell me that when he comes back he'll prove himself to me because by then everyone else would accept him back.

I wanted him back in my arm. I needed him because I worried that Sal would call for me any day now. Yet my father was out looking for him because he didn't want anything to happen to me or to his granddaughter that he loved so much.

Everything felt fine until Lissa called up the stairs and said, "Rosemarie Hathaway, get your badass body down here now before I call for Adrian and Christian to come and drag you out. We have only a month before I get married and I need to make sure everything goes according to the plan and that means you need to get down here now."

"I'm coming," I yelled back at her.

Man oh man Lissa could be a pain it the butt at time but this time she was a Royal pain. I slowly got up and got ready for the day of my fitting into my dress. Val was already taken care of a few months ago. This was different for me because Lissa had to make sure my dress fit me and then she would try her dress on. Lissa even let Vik (Dimitri's youngest sister)into the wedding because Adrian was in the wedding. Olena and Yeva were with us because they thought it would be best to go shopping for some things.

When I got down getting dress in headed down stairs and said, "Where' Val?"

"She with Dimitri's other sisters. Paul is teaching her some moves that Dimitri taught him. Paul told me it was a family secret move and that it was a move to take down you." Lissa told me.

I knew she was right because there were so many moves that Dimitri used to us on me to take me down which sucked all the time because I hated it a lot. But there were times that I loved it when Dimitri would take me down and we would just look into each other's eyes. Then we would kiss and as always those kisses would never last too long. Only long enough get me caught so that he could stake me.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa called to me a few minutes when she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Lissa I'm fine don't worry about it. It's just things that happens all the time and I was just thinking about the past."

"Rose I know that it's close to Ma-"

"Don't say him name. Please don't. I don't want to think about that right now okay. I know I have been acting strange but please don't worry I'll be fine."

She didn't look to sure. But she let it slide anyways. But I knew when Dimitri would call me that she would tell me and he would try and talk to me about it. I knew that things were would of control and that this was just a bad time for me. The worst time because it was also getting closer when I found out that I was going to have Val and Dimitri left me.

Three hours later were got back home from trying my dress and see if it still fit. Yeva and Olena were working on dinner for everyone alone with Christian. I looked at the time and said, "Christian I'm heading outside. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you. I know what do day is."

Some of Dimitri's family looked at us while we headed out. But before we left I gave Lissa a nodded to let her know she can tell them, but I didn't want any of the little ones know the full story. When we left the house we walked out into the cold night air which is morning to us but night for humans. We walked over and got Mia and Eddie.

We just walked till we come across the graves of the dead. We walked over to Masons grave and we just stud their as the world darken around us and then the world slowly stared to light up and everything was almost like twilight for us.

Slowly Christian walked closer to me and said, "Come on, Dimitri is going to be calling Lissa's Phone if we don't get back to you house soon."

"Yeah, your right."

We walked slowly back to the houses and when we got back the phone ranged and Lissa answered the phone and said, "Yep she's out right now so why don't you talk to your family so that they can get a chance talk to you."

Then the phone was placed on speaker and I got Val into her bath and then she looked at me and said, "When is Daddy coming home? When are you and Daddy going to get back together?"

I looked at her. I knew she wanted us to be together again and I was scared. I looked at her and said, "I'm not sure baby girl. I'm not sure."

When she got out of her bath she rushed to get into her night clothes and then she ran out of her room for the phone. She walked upstairs with the phone and was talking away.

"Yes, mommy has been down for a while. She's in the shower right now. Do you wanna talk to her?"

She walked away and I jumped in the show and so that she wouldn't see me. Yet at the same time I wanted to talk to him but we agreed to wait till she was asleep before we talk to each other. When I got out of the shower and got into my night clothes and went to check on Val and so enough she was asleep and the phone was still in her hand.

I pick up the phone and kissed her forehead and walked into my room and said, "Hey Dimitri. How have you been?"

"Good and you? I heard that this week is really hard on you. I know what happened and I know that Mas-"

"I know. I miss you. Christian, me, Mia, and Eddie went to his grave today. We were there for a while and thought about things through and I just thought how short life can be. When are you coming back to us? Val was asking about you."

"I bet she was. I miss you to Roza. You don't know how much. Abe doesn't trust me with you at all. He thinks that I'm worthy of your love. Same with your Mother, and yet she is making me fight her for training and how to get better so that I can protect you and also Christian. So she thinks I'm worthy of you love though we both made mistakes."

"I know. I love you so much. I know what you asked me and I'll promise you that after Lissa's wedding we can talk and think about what we can do next."

"I agree with you my love. I better got, your father is calling for me. Soon we'll see each other."

We both hung up and I feel asleep with dreams of Dimitri and me. So that we could be together. I wish we could be soon, but I need to wait and see what happens.

**There is chapter 17 and I hope that everyone will read and review because I really need to know how I am doing. Review and vote because I have two polls up that are going down next Friday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, val, shay, Cal, and amber. **

**A/N: sorry for not UD on Monday. I was studying for a final I had today and I have a final tomorrow. The next update should be next week sometime. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Anyways this is Dimitri's Pov so I hope that you like it. **

**Chapter 18 Dimitri's Pov.**

Weeks went by and I missed my Roza. We would talk every night. Abe was getting to trust me again and again because I wouldn't complain much and I didn't really talk to him. I stayed away from the bars unless I was on duty with Abe.

Yet one night I was working and Abe had me sit down next to him while he was waiting for someone. He looked over and me and said, "you have proven yourself to me. But you still need to prove to others. I know that you love my daughter and that she loves you. I just hope that you can help her. She needs to get out of the robot feelings that she has because they don't help her. "

I knew he was right. When I looked at Abe I knew he spoke the truth. I looked at him and said, "I know sir, but what am I to do. I love her but we hardly ever talk. I can't forgive myself from leaving her all by herself as I have done in the past. What can I do to make myself feel better?"

"You're on the path of fixing what has been broken. You have been talking to your daughter and my daughter as well. You have been doing what you think is right. But if you ever hurt Rose again I will hunt you down and kill her. I know you love and she has giving you one last chance to make things right between the two of you. I trust you a lot Dimitri."

I knew he was right. Then a young women walked in and I got up off from my set and saw the lily on the side of her face. I knew what she was but I didn't know why Abe had to talk to her.

"Sydney how are you?"

"What do you want. It's enough that you had to call my bosses and have them send me to this stupid county. What do you Mr. Mazur?"

"I need you to try and help me find someone. This person is Sal and I don't know who he is. But he has a lot of humans working for him I need your help because Rose is in trouble. I know you like her so please help us and I'll send you home for a while."

The girl looked at Abe. I knew that she had gotten herself into a mess when she left her home. Yet she looked as if she wanted to run away. But when she heard Roza's name come up. She looked at him and said, "So Sal had made himself known then? I guess I better see what I can do. How much long till you leave? I'm just wondering that's all."

"Not sure. When I head back to the states you shall come with me. I'll send Dimitri here to come and get you. I'm sure you heard about him and that Val's his daughter. Thank you for meeting me here."

"No problem. But I should warn you that there are some people who want to kill Rose to get to her and that goes for Val as well. I've been watching them closely, but if I were you I would take care of them now and not wait till later."

"I agree with you my dear. Now you better go before someone thinks you're my date because my wife would hate that."

"Of course sir."

She left the bar and no one said a word. The night was almost getting lighter outside when we head home. I called Rose after we got in and I was talking to my family because I guess Rose made Val take a bath.

"Dimka when are you coming back to the States?" asked my youngest sister.

"Soon. I still have things I need to do and yet it's too hard for me being away from all of my family. How is Roza doing?"

"Not good my grandson. She has been quiet lately. She misses you a lot. She wants you as much as you want her my grandson. She has been taking care of Val though." Said my grandmother.

I knew that Roza hasn't been herself since I left but soon I'll be home and then we'll talk things out and take things slow. Then Lissa was on the phone and said, "Dimitri she really misses you. I wish I could help you guys. But also it's the week when Mason had dies. She went out with Christian, Eddie, and Mia. She's scared of losing someone else. I know you're going to talk her, but please don't be so hard on her."

"I won't, thank you Lisa."

The month went by and I was reading one of my books and Abe walked in the room and said, "Are you ready to get ready to go back to Court?"

"Yes sir. But I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"No, we're leaving today. I think you have proven yourself to me and to Rose's Friends and also to her mother who wasn't happy when she found out what had happened. Now you need to pack so that we can head home to see our family. After all Rose's Birthday is getting closer than what I thought."

"Right." I said to Abe and he walked out of the room and made some calls and I started to pack my clothes and to get ready and see my love of my life. I needed to see her and be near her. I needed to see my daughter to make sure she was safe.

It's strange to think that I act like this. But hey I'm a guy and I've very protective of my family and friends. I just hope that Rose will take me back after Lissa's wedding because I want to make things right for my family and myself. I know that I has messed up big time and I didn't know about it and now it's time to man up and try to set things right. Soon things will get better and I just hope that Rose will answer my question that I have been on my mind for a lot.

**A/N: this story should be done sometime in June or July. Not sure yet. So I'm sorry about the lateness. Please vote in the polls. And I would like some people to review this and I was wondering if some wants be my bate reader that would help a lot. Thanks. **

_**ROseSKyAngel**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, val, shay, Cal, and amber. **

**A/N: i know I said I was going to update on Monday, but things were getting out of hand and the next update will be sometime next week. This chapter starts off on Rose's birthday. **

**Chapter 19 Rose's point of view.**

Oh joy today is my birthday and now I'm 23 (_I think that's how old Rose is anyways._) and my life was almost making since for once. This is the first time in a long time that I can be myself around people. My heart is almost healing with Dimitri being back in my life. I'm happy that my little girl can be with her father.

Yet there is only one thing that I am dreading and that is Sal. The questions that I knew nothing of kept coming and growing stronger and stronger that I cannot control this. I wish that he never left the academy and that he would be with me when I needed him the most. But now I need to let my heart open up again to let him in. I just want things to be slow with us.

Just thinking about Dimitri and that he is so far away is like a bucket of cold water splashing in my face reminding me that I need to think of Val first because I don't want him to leave her like he did me.

"Rose you need to get ready for your party. Lissa is on her way over to do your hair and make-up." Called Amber.

"Why do I have to do this. I want to stay home and watch my little girl."

"You promised Lissa that you could go and get drunk tonight with her."

"That was before I found out she was with a child by Sparky and you know that."

"Well she's up to something and your father is back without Dimitri."

"Yeah I know and I'm pissed about that."

I gave in at the end and got dressed. I looked at the Black lace dress with a red rose on the side and it almost reminded me of that dress that I wore the night of the lust charm. Yet it wasn't. The dress was short and when almost to my knees and low cut on the sides. I know that Lissa was up to something and everyone knew but me.

Two hours later we reached the dinner that everyone eat at everyday but this time Lissa ordered everyone out so that it could be family and friends. I noticed that Mia, Jill, my mother, Eddie, Christian, and Adrian were 20 minutes late. Lissa looked over at them and said, "Is everything set up?"

"Yep all in good order." Said Eddie with a smirk on his face.

Jill looked at Lissa and said, "Everything is just the way you wanted sister dear."

Jill and Lissa started to get closer as sisters should be. But they did get on each other's bad side once in a while. Other than that they were okay with each other.

I noticed that Dimitri's family was here as will and that Val loved them. She looked up at me and said, "Mommy, grandma O said I can stay with her tonight if that's okay."

"Sure, hey Amber, looks like we're going to have the house to ourselves tonight." I said to my friend.

"No, I'm staying with a friend tonight and will not be home until tomorrow afternoon." She said with a secret smile and then I knew that everyone is hiding something from me and I hated that. I wanted to know what the hell they were hiding but I wasn't sure.

**Dimitri's pov**

We're back that the Royal court and my Roza was getting ready for her party and everyone knew I was back but her. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage and I've already gotten everyone's blessing while they were seeing if I was worthy of her love. Abe almost shot me twice because I was thinking about Roza and he didn't like it.

Then some of his guardians would tell me what to do and I really hated that. I did my best though. Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian, Christian, and Roza's mother were helping me set up her room because I was going to pop the question. I know she wants to take it slow and we can. I want her to be mine. She could use the ring as a promise ring or if she wanted to be engaged with me she can. This is hear choice.

I just wish that I had never left her and I have forgiven myself. I have been trying to find Sal along with her father and there is nothing. We cannot find him anyways. Abe asked some of his guardians to watch out for Rose and everyone else. I wanted her safe along with my child. They both needed to be safe.

"Dimitri we're going to go so that no one knows what's going on okay. Everyone knows but Rose. Please don't push her into anything," Said Rose's Mother.

"I would never do that to her. You know I won't. I love her."

With that they all left. I finished the rest of her room and everything looks really good. The bed was covered with red and black sheets and blankets. The room filled with candelas' all over the place. There are Rose petals on the bed and a bunch of Rose lay on the bed. Each candela were lit and everything look so wonderful and that Rose would love this. There were strawberries with chocolate on them. I knew Rose would love this. Now all I had to do now was wait and read my book.

An hour went by when the door handle started moving and I knew that Rose was going to open the door. When the door opened and Rose walked though she looked drop dead sexy with that short dress on. I knew that tonight was going to end up hot and a little more than hot.

**A/N: I such on lemons or whatever it is that everyone says. Anyways if anyone wants to write that part for me. I'll give full credit to them. So please help me out here. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks again.**

** RoseSkyAngel**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, Val, shay, Cal, amber, and Sal**

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews guys, I hope that some of you checked out my other story. **

_**Rose's POV**_

Everyone at the dinner table was acting really strange as if they all knew some type of secret. I wasn't feeling to good so I looked at everyone and said, "I'm not feeling too well and Val can stay with anyone here at the table. I don't want her to get sick. I'm sorry. I really need to go."

No one said a word as I left the table and walked up to my room. Once I had gotten to the door I smelled so nice roses and I knew something was up because with my mother and some of the others coming to the party late and that Dimitri wasn't here made me feel even sadder then what I have been lately. I wanted him like air and I need him with me. I wanted us to be one and one forever.

I unlocked my door and dropped my keys to the floor. I saw the room was made up with roses and candies . I noticed that everything was like from a scene from a romance movie or something. When I looked in the middle of the room near the bed I saw Dimitri and he turned to me real slow and said, "Rosemarie Hathaway I have a question for you. I know this might should a bit strange and all but I need to know if you will give me the honor of becoming my wife, yet if you don't want to be engaged with me just yet you can consider this as a promise ring and when you're ready we can be engaged to each other. What is your answer my love."

All the while he was on one knee and looking right at me. I didn't know what to say. I looked at him and felt my heart aching for him. I knew the answer that he wanted and yet I saw still scared of saying yes to him and having him getting up and leaving me alone.

"Dimitri, I'm not sure yet. Please listen to me before you as another word," I waited till he stood up and sat on the bed. I looked at him and said, "First of all I'm not saying yes or no. I'm not sure if I can go threw with this and have you leave and walk out on Val. I know she's you daughter and I know she wants us to be together. But I'm still scared of what will or could happen. I'll take the ring as a promise ring for now. I love you but I need to make sure I'm not doing this for Val. I need to make sure I'm doing this for myself to okay."

Dimitri looked at me and said, "I understand Roza. I know that you want what's best for you and for Val. If you don't want me to stay here I can leave. "

"No. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to spend the night with you and only you. Please Dimitri, I've waited for you and I need to be with you."

That's all it took because Dimitri got up and pulled me to him. I felt the lightness of the kiss brush my lips before he kissed me hard filled with passion and I kissed him back. My arms went up around his neck and I pulled out his hair tie and played with his hair. His hands moved up and down my body and I knew what would happen tonight.

"Dimitri I love you, you know that right." I said when he broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck while his hands were working on taking of my dress that I had on. He looked up at me and said, "I love you and I know you love me as well."

Three hours later I was in bed with Dimitri next to me and I felt happy. It was strange and I wanted him so bad and now he was willing to wait for me to give him the okay when I want us to be engaged and I wasn't sure when just yet.

"Roza you should sleep. You had a very long day and I know you're tired."

"I know. I was just thinking about what it would be like to have another child again and this time you're not going anywhere."

"I would never leave you again and I do want another child sometime soon, but only when you're ready my love."

Then I fell asleep with my one true love in my arms.

_**Sal's POV**_

"My lord she's with him now and her Father is looking for you."

"Thank you."

The young man left and I was walking around the grave yard and found the head stone of M.A and noticed that he would have graduated with Rose and the others but he died saving her life. I knew what I need to do and yet I really don't want to.

"I know what you did for Rose and that she is shadow kissed. But her powers are too strong. I promised her that I would wait till her little girl goes to school. But I feel that something is coming and that not one can stop this darkness but her. She needs to use the fifth element."

"So that's why you want my granddaughter in law for." Came Yeve's Voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to threaten her when she was in Russia. I needed her to get back to court; I was trying to protect her. Forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong. The Strigoi would have killed her if I didn't help her out. I'm sorry Yeve but I need to teacher her how to use her powers before they get even more out of control or before she ends up with a child again and I know that we can't have that just yet. "

"I believe you. I've seen you coming and I know that Abe has his men looking for you. If you want I can talk to Rose into meeting you. But right now isn't a good time. Let her and my grandson get to know each other again because you and I both know that they need each other and that you can help Dimitri control Roza more when the darkness gets too much for her."

"Thank you Yeve. I just wish my sister Anna would have helped me out a lot more when I was going through this stage. But she and Vladimir made sure that I was the only one who could help Rose become better since she's the only known shadow kiss that we both know of as of now."

"I know. But you better go because Abe's men will be looking for me any time now and I really don't want to be out here when they try to find me."

**A/N: I know I said that would update last week but I got busy with my 18 year old nephew coming to see me and I have's seen him since he was 9. Plus its strange that I'm 20 almost 21….. And I really needed to do some things. And that I've been reading a lot of really good books. Anyways I was just wondering if any one watches abdc (America's best dance crew). I just finally watched the one where they announce the winners. I'm happy that **_**I am me**_** won. They were good. Any who please review and tell what you think about this story. I wanted to know if I should write a part 2 to this one. Anyways please review. My mind is driving me crazy right.**

** RoseSkyAngel**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, Val, shay, Cal, amber, and Sal

A/N: this is Yeva's pov and also Rose's and if you have any questions let me know okay.

_**Yeva's pov**_

It's been too long since I had seen Sal last. We used to hang out when I was just a girl back at the academy. Sal never aged as the others did. But I already knew his secret. He was looking for someone for Shadowed kissed Anna.

When I approached him since no one else would. When I told him I knew who he was, he looked at me and said, "I'm looking for someone that has a lot of power. More power that no else knows about."

I told him that I would keep a look out for anyone who has great deal of power. Over the years I told him what I knew. Yet at the same time he was pretending to be a strigoi to look for anyone they might have been taking with them.

Soon the years flew and my grandson went to the academy to America to look for the missing princess and a guardian in training. I knew that she was powerful. More powerful then what she knew herself, then a few months later my grandson never came back. Yet the young girl that ran from the school came to us in Russia with her father looking for Dimitri. She was asking everyone and anyone who might know of him. Yet she had to stop looking.

I went to find Abe Mazur and talked to him. He told me that my grandson had gotten his daughter with a child. I was shocked because his daughter wasn't a Moroi but a Dhampir and dhampir's can't have children with one another. But then Abe told me that his daughter was shadow kissed and that they could have a child. He was pissed because Rose, his daughter, wouldn't tell Dimitri that she was going to have his child before he left the academy.

Then the worst thing happened. Rose was taken by the strigoi. I called Sal and he knew already knew and he was on his way back to Russia to try and help Rose out as much as he could. But I had to promise Sal that Abe wouldn't know who he truly was because if he then the world that we knew it would end up being destroyed.

When they finally got Rose out of the nest and a few weeks later she gave birth or something like that. This was something that I wasn't so sure now.

Yet when I looked up at Sal now standing in court I knew he needed to help Rose. I knew that he needed to come out of the shadows and explain something to us. Before I left and went back inside I was, "Lissa, the won who brought my granddaughter in law back to life is a spirit user. I believe that you should try and talk to her because things always change."

_**RosePOV**_

Then next morning I woke up and Dimitri was still sleeping. I watched how peaceful he looked while sleeping. I remember what had happened last night and that he asked for my hand in marriage and I told him I wasn't ready yet. Why was I feeling so scared when he asked?

I knew the answer to that but couldn't think about what to do about it. I just wanted to know if he really meant it. Yet he was the only one that I wanted and I needed him more than anything because I needed him. I want him to be with me not because of Val and his duty to be her father and by marrying me.

"Roza what's the matter." I heard him asked.

I looked at him and kissed him and said, "I love you so much. What would you think if I said yes to your question?"

"Then we would get married when. First we would plan out the wedding and then go from there. Why do you ask?"

I wasn't sure myself and I started to kiss him. I found myself on top of him and kissed him and I felt him against my legs and I knew what he wanted. I looked at my love and said, "I think we should get married, but not right away. I believe sometime after a while."

The Dimitri kissed me again and we made love again. I loved him and needed him more now than before. I love Dimitri with all of my heart.

Dimitri and I got dressed three hours later and turned on TV and noticed that the reruns of Glee were playing. Yet there was nothing better on and I didn't want to watch Western's just yet.

"Rose when are we going to go and bring Val home?"

"My parents are keeping her for the night. Tomorrow they are bringing her home and then we both can hang out with her. Only the three of us tonight. Please?"

Dimitri looked at me and said, "That would be good. It would be nice for it to be just the three of us."

I looked at him and saw all of the love he had for me. That he knew that something was wrong and that I didn't want to talk about it. I knew what he wanted to know and I was too scared to look at him.

"What's Roza?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about saying yes to become you're wife. I was also wondering if you are doing this because of me or because you want to raise our daughter together."

I felt Dimitri sitting down next to me. I felt him kiss me and said, "I'm doing this because I love you both. I want to be here and with your Rose. I love Val and I want to be with her mother and you are the only one that I want. Please understand that."

"I do understand. I love you so much and I really want this to work this time because if it doesn't I'll go over the deep end and I can't let that happen and you know that."

I looked at him and he said, "I love you. I also want us to have another child together. I love you and when you're ready or when you want another child I'll go along with it and if you want one to. Please Rose."

The look he was giving was strange because I do want another child and I want him. I want to marry him and be with him. I looked at Dimitri and said, "I love you so much, and I want to marry you and have your kids. Please Dimitri don't ever leave me again."

"I won't I promise."

A/N: the final few chapters are coming up soon. I'm not sure what is going to happen just yet. But I know in my heart and mind it's going to be good. Thanks' for the reviews. I know someone you thought why didn't Abe know what was Sal up to or why didn't know Sal was one of the good guys. It's because no one knows about him but Yeva. Any questions please ask me. Again thinks for the Reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, Val, shay, Cal, amber, and Sal**

The last few weeks passed and Val's birthday was coming up soon and so far everything was going good with Dimitri and me. I was happy that I could finally start to feel myself again. Dimitri has been spending most of his free time teaching Val how to speak Russian, which worked in my favor as well. I wanted to know his langue and be able to find my way around Russia on my own.

Things were going good and Tasha's trail has come and gone. She's been sent the death prenatally. I wasn't happy or relived as I should be because so many people were hurt because of me and her. She would be executed two weeks from now. And I went back to hiding myself again. I was scared of what would happen because now I couldn't really look at Dimitri or Christian anymore. I felt guilty because of happened.

The night before Val's birthday was a long one because Lissa was telling everyone what to do. She wouldn't let me help because I would have told Val what the ball room looked like. Which I didn't want to ruin this for her, after all she was going to be a year old now.

The hours went by slowly and soon it was time for Val to go to bed. I looked at my daughter who looked like me and her father. I knew she would be going to the Academy soon and I didn't want that to happen just yet. I wanted to make sure that things would be okay when she does leave for the academy.

That night I couldn't get some sleep. Dimitri walked over to me and said, "What's wrong and don't tell me it's nothing. Please Rose, Lissa and Christian are worried about you and so am I?"

I looked at him and said, "I feel as if it's my fault that things ended the way they did for Tasha. I know that I don't care for her, but I hurt you and Christian and I'm not sure if I want to see him tomorrow."

Dimitri pulled my face so that I was looking at him in the eyes and said, "Don't worry about that. That's not you're doing. Christian and his aunt haven't been close these last couple of years because of what she forced me to do. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to talk to Christian about this sometime tomorrow."

I knew that he was right. I was just playing scared. Ha, me Rose Hathaway scared of flamer… that's not really funny but in some twisted way it was funny. I knew that I needed to talk to Christian and I was staying away from him because I didn't want to get burned if he threw a ball of fire at me.

"Now, there is no time to talk about Tasha and whatever else is in your mind. This is our time and Val is asleep. So I would like to spend some sexy time with my soon to be bride."

He kissed me hard and fast with so much passion that I knew that this night would end up with both of us naked and wanted each other so bad that we couldn't help but let our bodies take over and get what we both want.

ABE's POV

It's been too quiet around here with everything that had happen over the weeks. My daughter has finally gotten her lover back and now he'll be part of the family. I knew he would leave Rose unless forced to and that he would do anything to make sure that she was safe and sound. But there is only one thing that is bothering me and that was Sal.

Sal, the one person who wanted my daughter, and the question that remained in my mind was why? What would her gain if he had my daughter? Was he even on our side or on the monsters that had destroyed many of our people? This was something that I needed to think about but so much has been going on all the time.

A knock came at my door and I looked at the time and noticed that it was late. I looked back at the door and said, "Enter."

The door opened and Yeva and a strange guy wanted in and I knew something was going on. But I wasn't sure what though.

"Mrs. Belikov what can I do for you?"

"Save it Abe. I have someone that you should meet. But Rose and the others will know about later on this week. I would like you to meet Sal, Sal this is Abe, Rose's father. Abe this is Sal, the one who helped you're daughter out and would like to take her away for a little while to show her how to use her powers."

At the sound of Sal, I was about to use my fire magic on him, but Yeva said something about him helping my daughter out and to show her how to use her powers. I looked at him once over and noticed that his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He dressed as if he were already for battle.

I looked at him and said, "You play around with both sides don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm Anna's and Vlad's son. I'm also shadow kissed through my mother, but I can live forever because of a spell that a witch has placed on me. I can change my looks and so on. I did help your daughter out in Russia because I knew she would be having her child soon and I saw what would happen once her child goes to the academy to learn how to fight and so on."

I looked at him and back at Yeva and said, "You knew who he was and yet you didn't tell me anything when I was looking for him?"

"Abe, I know a lot of things. I first met him when I was in high school at the academy. I know that you are beyond mad at me right now, but you couldn't know who Sal was until the right time. And now that you know you cannot tell anyone who he because things are always changing and that you need to understand that this is important. Something bad is going to happen soon, but I'm not sure when. Maybe not until Val is at the academy safe and sound."

I looked at Yeva and knew that she was right. That things do happen for a reason and that something bad was going to happen. I could feel it within the air. I cannot tell the future but I could feel that something bad was going to happen and I need to make sure that nothing would harm my family.

"Sal, thank you for telling me thing and for coming forward because I was trying to find you and yet I could find you anywhere, please forgive me if I sound mean, but my daughter has powers and I've seen them... so you have come here to teach her?"

"Yes, she needs to know how to control her powers because she hurts someone. She needs to learn this before she ends up with a child again, and at this rate she could be with a child within a month. But I can teach her enough for now and show her how to channel her energy into someone who can take the darkness away while she's with a child."

I looked at him and knew that he was right. I looked at him and said, "Fine. But please stay close by so that Yeva or myself can come and talk to you. When do you want to meet with my daughter?"

"Not this week, but next week would be nice because then she'll know what's happening and that she can start learn some control now before it's too late."

He left not to long after that to get some rest. I looked at the papers in front of me and went to bed. I needed to get ready for tomorrow because Val's birthday will be coming up soon and I need to make sure that I get enough sleep. I needed to make up a trust fund for my daughter, granddaughter, and my soon to be son in law. I wanted to make sure that everything was set. Also Lissa and I decided to put some of our money together for Rose's and Dimitri's wedding whenever they decided to have one.

I wanted my little girl to be happy no matter what and I want to make sure that Dimitri would never leave her unless she walks away from him, not the other ways around because I couldn't go through to see what she would do again.

_**A/n: sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been really busy with three little kittens until one went to a new home. Anyways I know that you have been waiting for this chapter. But I'm not sure when I'll be updating again because I have things I have to do. Yet I don't want to, but I have to. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing this story and those of you who have been sticking to this story, thanks a million or more. So I was wondering if anyone has any songs that would fit this story so far. I'm also doing the same thing for my other story. So if you have a song, please let me know. Thanks again.**_

_**RoseSkyAngel**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, Val, shay, Cal, amber, and Sal.**_

_Rpov_

A month and a half has passed and I've been sick for the past week and a half. I've been worried that Dimitri would come home in the mornings to see me throw up everything I had the night before. I was worried that I might be carrying another child and yet I finally met Sal and he's on our side. He's been teaching me everything that he can for the past month.

Lissa took me off from guarding duty because she told me that I need to learn how to control my powers to face whatever is to come. This is something that she wants me to do on my own and I'm not allowed to guard her. Amber has taken my spot for me. She knows what I'm going though and that Val was important because she was coming into her powers because she is part shadow kissed. She's almost like Sal but she doesn't have a Moroi Father to help her out with her powers. But anyways she's learning which makes this baby coming at a bad time.

After I was done I brushed my teeth and went to get ready to go to wake up Val so I can go to the store. When she was dressed and ready we walked to the store and on my way I saw Mai and said, "Hey Mai, can you keep an eye Val for a minute please. I need to get something from the store."

"Sure, but I'm on my way over to Lissa's. So do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. That would be good. I'll be right back."

I ran into the store and got what I needed. I looked around to make sure there was no one that I knew and bought the test. Once I did I shoved it in my pocket after I had gotten out of the store I met up with my daughter and Mai. I looked at them as we walked to Lissa's place.

Once we got there, Lissa opened the door and looked at me and said, "Rose, omg you're going to-"

"Wait and hold that thought till I take the test. Let Mai know what's going on and make sure that Val doesn't know. I'm using the guess bedroom's bathroom, is that okay with you."

"Sure go on ahead."

I walked away from them and ran upstairs to my old bedroom and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened the test up and checked what to do and I slowly looked at it and it was still the same. I did what they said and I waited for five minutes. Once I did that I looked at the test and saw that I was with another child. I was scared because I didn't know how everyone was going to react. I was scared and I wanted everyone to know what was going on but I was still scared that Dimitri might leave me.

**LPOV**

I just sat down on a chair in the livingroom and just told Mai what was up with Rose. She was happy but we were both worried about what Dimitri was going to say about this. I wanted nothing more to let Rose know that everything was going to be fine.

I noticed Dimitri and Christian would be back soon. And I was right. Dimitri walk through the door with Christian. They both noticed that Val was asleep in my lap and Dimitri looked at me and said, "Where is Rose?"

I looked at him as I opened myself up to Rose and felt worry, scared and happy at the same time and I also knew she was with a child again. I looked at Dimitri and said, "I'll go and check on her. She should be fine. Can you guys wait here for a bit?"

I walked upstairs and walked into the room with the door opened and over to the bathroom door and knocked on it and said, "Rose, open the door. Please open the door. I need to see what's going on. Rose."

Slowly the door opened and Rose looked at me and said, "Liss, the test read that I am with a child. I'm scared. I don't want him to leave me and you know that."

"I know, I know. I think you need to talk to Dimitri. We can leave and come back later if you want."

"Please."

I walked out of the room and slowly made my way down stairs and looked at everyone. I noticed that Val was awake and Dimitri was holding her. She looked like she was about to fall asleep again. I looked at everyone in the room and noticed that Mai had left with Eddie. Dimitri, Christian and Val were the only ones here in the house.

"Aunty Liss, where is mommy? She's been upstairs for a long time, I want to see mommy." Said Val in a sweet voice which made me want to tell them what was going on and why Rose has been upstairs. But I was scared of telling them everything.

"Val, mommy is fine. She needs to see daddy right now. I know what's wrong but I can't say. But your Daddy needs to go up and see mommy while you, me, and uncle Christian go out to eat and see your grandparents."

"Okay." she said a sweet voice that seemed sleepily.

**DPOV**

Rose has been acting different and I noticed that she's been sick. It's been a month and a half since Sal came out with the truth and that Rose has been working along with him. Yet today he acted strange. He walked over to me in the Café and asked if Rose was fine because she didn't show up this morning to train with him.

I told him that I wasn't sure what was going on. Yet now I was worried because Val was with Lissa tonight and Rose has been MIA. I want to know where she's at. I had gotten my answer when Lissa went upstairs and then came back down and looked at me.

She looked at Val and when she was talking to Val I noticed that I needed to know what was going on. But Lissa looked at me and said with her eyes, "Go talk to her."

I gave her Val and walked upstairs and I saw Rose in the bathroom crying. I waited till the house door was shut and walked over to her and said, "Rose, honey what's wrong? Come on you can tell me? Sal said you didn't show up today."

She looked up at me and said, "Promise me that you won't be mad."

I nodded my head and said, "Promise. Now tell me what's wrong? I need to know Rose so I can help you?"

She held something in her hand and I noticed that it was some type of test. That's when it hit me. I looked at her and said, "Are you with a child again?"

She looked at me and said, "Yes. Dimitri you're going to be a father. I'm so happy."

I noticed that she was scared that I would leave her and she heard what I said I knew that she would soon realize that I meant what I said. I would never leave her. I looked at her and helped her up and pulled her to me and said, "I love you and this baby will have a father. I know I missed out of Val but I will not miss out on this one's life."

I kissed her hard and a lot of passion was in that kiss that we shared with each other. I had no choice. I picked her up and she warped her legs around me. I brought her over to the bed and kissed her hard. Soon all of our clothes were off and she was naked in front of me. I looked at her body and noticed a little line started to form near her belly and knew that our soon to be child will be growing and becoming big and soon to be born and strong. That's all that it took and I made love to the women that I love and I would be a father and I'll be here for that child and Val.

**SALPOV**

A month and half has passed since I told Rose and the others who I really am. I knew it was the right thing to do. Rose was getting a hang of her powers but I knew that she is carrying a child. I can tell before the person who is with a child can. I worked Rose hard and as fast as I could. She's been a fast learner.

I was happy that I could teach her so much in a short time. I knew that they are coming and I can't deal with worrying about what the hell was going on in the human world. Yet I couldn't help but worry about Rose and Val.

"Sal, are you here?" Called Lissa's voice.

I turned around and saw her. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry but I need to tell you that Rose is with a -"

"With a child, yes I already know. But she can learn a little more, but after the middle if the month she needs to stop using her powers and she needs a healing charm so that the darkness won't hurt her."

"How did you know-"

"I know Lissa. I know everything that goes on here in court. So don't worry plus you're wedding is coming up. So I'll stay with you guys so that Val can learn how to control her powers to. So don't worry."

"Thank you."

With that Lissa walked out of the room and I knew that soon the secrets will be told.

**A/N: hey everyone here is the next chapter. I might be able to update once a week. But next week I'll try and update. But so many things are going on right now. So I'll update when I can. Anyways I'm make a play list for this story so if anyone has any songs that you all think that would go with this story let me know. Thanks and please review.**

**RoseSkyAngel**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Richelle Mead, I only own, cal, amber, val, and Sal._**

**_Sal's pov_**

It's been two months since rose has been with a child. A child that I needed to protect because someone wanted her dead and that someone was an old friend who was friend of my father. This person needed to be dead and I needed to make sure this child and Rose lives till their natural time to die.

Everyone had been worried about the child and Rose. She's been in and out of sleep for a long time now. Queen Lissa has been worried about Rose and the baby. She said that Rose needed to be up and awake. But I knew things were rough right now. Dimitri has been worried about the baby more and more. He doesn't understand that this baby is different. This child will have spirit for an element. This child is unlike any other child. That's why the strigoi wants Rose and this child dead. Abe has been worried about this child and I don't blame him. He's worried about Rose and he isn't the only one.

Anna and Vald, my mother and father have been worried about Rose and this child as well as the one who had made us in the beginning. I know its strange to know the one who had made us and its even stranger that the spirit welding Moroi have been forgotten, its because the strigoi has been killing them off, or at least the every old ones have been. They don't want anyone to know that spirit can bring them back because they love being what they were turned into.

I know because I was once a strigoi and it killed my parents to see me like that. My father changed me back into a Moroi and it was strange because no one knew anything about my parents. Yet I'm a walking, alive history book that no one knows about. I knew all the fear and the pain of what I had become and what I need to do and fix it. Rose's family line is connected to Anna's and that makes everything different because Anna will be coming back to earth soon so she can teach Rose what to do and how to act as a mother, a fighter, a wife and a lover, all at once.

Knowing that my mother is coming back scares me because the last time I has seen her was when my father had died and then I heard that she took her own life. I was so mad at her that I didn't want to go and see her. Anyways back to Rose, she is of my mother blood and the only one who can save our world.

"Sal are you in here?" Called Val.

I turned around and saw Val walking into my room. She look so scared and she was about to cry. She Is a year older now and she looks just like her mother. She looked at me and said, "I had a nightmare that something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to wake mommy or daddy up. Plus grandma is on her way here. She said that she needs to talk to all three of us about this dream that I had."

Then the door opened and Yeva walked in and said, "Val is worried about what's going to happen. She has the same gifts that I have. She's scared for a young child I understand. But Rose shouldn't be sleeping all the time. What is wrong with her Sal?"

"It's the child that she is carrying. Something isn't right and I know that the child is welding spirit but it seems as if she is having more than one child. This is something that I never thought about before."

_**ABEPOV's **_

I've been trying to look into Rose's family history, though I'm here dad and all, but her mother said that her families used have a house years and years ago before our world changed. I've been trying to find this house and yet I know nothing about where this house could be. This is something that I need to find out about….what is wrong with me. I need to see who's family line she came from because Sal and Rose shared the same blood, or close to it.

I need to know what is going one and I need to know now before something goes wrong.

**A/N: sorry its been a while and for the short update. I've been really busy and it doesn't help when my car broke down over the weekend. I'll update once a week for right now….i know this is short and all, but I'm running out of ideas because I haven't been sleeping real good. So I'll try and make the chapters longer next time.**

**RoseSkyAngel**


	25. AN

Hey everyone who has been reviewing and following my stories and what not, I've been away for some time now, I disappeared from here for reasons, and one of them is back in june of 2013 I lost my grandmother, and my story ideas were falling apart. and I've been going down hill with life and pissed off at the world, and then my cousin introduced me to some really good music and I've been slowly getting back on track, I know that you guys have been waiting for updates for my stories, I've been working on them slowly. but in the mean time if you all love Naruto amd ghost hunt you should check out darkstar2010. also on wattpad I have one story up and that account is not main, I started that account for a friend and she's been using it. she has a story that is mine up their, and also she writes bandfanfictions, should check that out, anywho, I might take down all of the stories I have up and restart or not write at all. I'm not sure yet. but thank you, I might end upchanging my name, also I have a fictionpress account as well, and i'll more than likely start posting my own stories on their, if you all want you can check that out.

Until I'm read to update your friend, ROseskyangel.


End file.
